Tarzan: Two Worlds
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Modern Day. Takes place after "The Lion King: Through Her Eyes." After a terrible storm, Victoria finds herself stranded in the jungle and has the adventure she dreamed of. She meets the Porters, Tarzan, and the gorillas of Africa. Will she be able to get back home or help keep the gorillas safe? I only own my OC; all rights to Disney and Edgar Rice Burroughs. Kind reviews, please.
1. A Cruise Gone Wrong

Out on the Atlantic Ocean, a large cruise ship is sailing. On the deck with all the people having fun, a young woman in her early 20s with brown hair and blue eyes is looking at the ocean. Victoria ran her fingers through her long hair and sees a pod of dolphins jumping out of the water. Victoria smiles a little and said to herself, "Another trip to Africa to see the jungle."

Victoria heaved a small sigh as she walks along the deck, then hears applause on the other side. She looks over with interest as a bunch of people were near a stage and microphone. One of the people in charge said, "We could go for one more solo! Anybody interested? Who didn't have a turn?" Victoria raised a hand and said, "I'll give it a try." She goes onto the stage and says, "Hi, I'm Victoria. I'm going to sing something that you might be familiar with."

The crowd looked at the girl, then loud music pounding with African drums came up and Victoria opened her mouth as she started to sing:

Oh, the power to be strong

And the wisdom to be wise

All these things will come to you in time

On this journey that you're making

There'll be answers that you'll seek

And it's you who'll climb the mountain

It's you who'll reach the peak

Son of man, look to the sky

Lift your spirit, set it free

Someday you'll walk tall with pride

Son of man, a man in time you'll be

Though there's no one there to guide you

No one to take your hand

But with faith and understanding

You will journey from boy to man

Son of man, look to the sky

Lift your spirit, set it free

Someday you'll walk tall with pride

Son of man, a man in time you'll be

In learning you will teach

And in teaching you will learn

You'll find your place beside the ones you love

Oh, and all the things you dreamed of

The visions that you saw

Well, the time is drawing near now

It's yours to claim it all

Son of man, look to the sky

Lift your spirit, set it free

Someday you'll walk tall with pride

Son of man, a man in time you'll be

Son of man

Son of man's a man for all to see

The crowd went wild as Victoria took a bow and gets off the stage. The man in charge of the karaoke show said, "Alright, that's a good show for today! See ya next time!" Everyone went back to their activities and Victoria decided to head back to her room to relax. Victoria gets inside, closes the door behind her, and flops on her bed as she kicked her sneakers off.

She got through her bag and looks at her old camera, seeing the pictures of the animals she took in Africa on her first safari and seeing a picture of herself with a beautiful lion with a golden pelt, red mane, and warm amber eyes. She sighed, "I'll never forget you, Simba." She turns off her camera and hears thunder outside. Victoria gets off her bed and sees lightning flashing, then alarms started to blare.  
Victoria grabbed her luggage and backpack fast, then rushes out to see the commotion. She tried to ask people what's going on, but no one listened to her and began panicking. Victoria got towards the stairs, but they were getting slippery and wet. She struggled with every step to get to the top, made it as got to the last step, and ran to find a lifeboat for her.

Among the panic and rain, she tried to look for one and ducked as lightning hit the deck. She saw the fire and ran away as it began to grow. Victoria slipped her backpack on herself and holds her suitcase, then looks to see any lifeboats. She couldn't find any among the panic and just when she was about to look, an explosion on the ship occurred! The force made Victoria jump off the boat and head into the ocean.

Victoria swam towards the surface and gasped for air, while her suitcase popped up and Victoria used it to support herself. Victoria looked around to see any lifeboats, but the waves made Victoria lose sight of any survivors. Victoria sees something dark up ahead and swims over as fast as she could. Once the storm died down, Victoria became tired and trudged towards the shore. Victoria shoved her suitcase with a push, laid herself on the sand, and held herself close to keep herself from freezing. She looked at her blue capris and white camisole top all soggy, then she shivered as tears came to her eyes, "I'll never be able to go back home. What am I going to do?"

Victoria looked at the stars in the sky and sees one of them shaped like a majestic lion. She whispers, "I hope you're still with me." Rubbing her arms for warmth, Victoria lies down on the sand and silently cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**How was that one? It's my first Tarzan fanfic and I thought of having a little reference to my Lion King story. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. Also, Tarzan's owned by Disney and Edgar Rice Burroughs. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. Meeting the Porters

**Victoria's POV**

I heard waves crashing and woke up a little bit. I stretched myself out and looked to see that I'm still on the beach. I got up a bit and shouted at the top of my lungs, "HELLO? ANYBODY HERE? HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" I looked around and no one responded. I kicked the sand with my foot and sighed, "Great. I'm marooned and stuck here on a beach. This freakin' sucks."

I looked at my clothes to see them dried and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at my backpack and suitcase, then I opened my backpack to find something to help me find my way around. I only found some extra clothes, my camera, my First Aid kit, and a pair of my black Converse and some flip-flops. I looked through my suitcase and found nothing either, except for items to take care of my hygiene and some of my makeup.

I sighed, "So much for that." I held my stomach as it started growling and did a double take at the trees. I picked up my things and headed straight towards the trees, which actually turned out to be a lush jungle. I lugged my stuff and rested near a tree to take a breather. I moaned, "Ugh, my muscles are getting sore." My stomach kept growling and I looked to see some fruit fall down. I picked up the green fruit and looked at it closely.

I sniffed the fruit to see it ripe, squeezed it a bit to test the skin, and bit into the fruit. I sucked some of the juice out and ate more of it, then I looked to see a huge leaf with some water. I got towards the leaf and raised towards my lips to get a drink, then swallowed some of the water. I looked at my bare feet and rubbed them, then I smelled some smoke from a mile away and something smelled good.

I held my suitcase and slipped my backpack on as I followed the scent, then I got towards a ton of bamboo and found a clearing that has a campsite. I looked at the tents, furniture, and a fire with a kettle hanging over. I placed my suitcase down and looked around. From one of the tents, an old man wearing shorts and some safari helmet came towards the fire. I spoke up and said, "Excuse me, sir? Do you have anything to eat around here?"

The old man said, "Oh, good heavens! What happened to you, miss?" Before I could respond, he touched my hand and said, "You're freezing! Here, some tea should warm you up." I said, "Thank you, sir." The man chuckled, "Oh, how silly of me. I'm afraid I didn't introduce myself. I'm Archimedes Q. Porter." I said, "Victoria Rath, pleased to meet you."

A woman with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow dress walked out of a tent saying, "Daddy, what's going on? Who's this?" I said after sipping some tea, "Hi, I'm Victoria Rath." The woman smiled, "Oh, pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Jane Porter." I said, "What are you and your father doing here?" Professor Porter said, "We're here to study gorillas. Our guide Mr. Clayton is going to show us around."

Jane asked, "How on Earth did you get here, Victoria? I'm rather curious. I could tell by your accent that you're from America. What happened?"

I said, "I was on a ship with a bunch of people for leisure and when I was going to my room to relax, everyone was in chaos as a bad storm hit and I tried to escape on one of the lifeboats when lighting hit the deck as fire came. I couldn't find any and I fell off the ship as an explosion happened. I managed to keep myself floating on the ocean with my suitcase and my backpack, then I made it towards the beach and fell asleep there. I woke up and went into the jungle with my things, smelled something from there, and came here."

Jane said, "Well, that's very interesting. You're more than welcome to stay here with us, Victoria. After we finish eating breakfast, we're about to go into the jungle to find some gorilla nests. Would you care to join us?" I smiled, "I'd like that very much." Jane brought up a plate of sausages and eggs, then I got myself a serving and looked to see a man in his mid 40s holding a gun come out.

He walked over towards me and said, "Have we met before?" I said, "No, I just got here." I became a bit irked when he held my hand up and said, "Clayton, George Clayton." He placed a kiss on my knuckles, which made me pull my hand away slightly and say, "Rath, Victoria Rath. Pleasure to meet you."

Clayton looked at me and said, "How did you get here? I couldn't help but hear that you were shipwrecked, right?" I said, "Yes. I was lucky that I didn't get a subdural hematoma from the waves hitting my head or getting caught in a riptide. My suitcase was my life preserver and my backpack's still with me." I pointed at the bags, then Clayton said, "Strange, women wouldn't be able to make it in the ocean. They'd drown easily without swimming properly."

I couldn't believe how arrogant he is and said, "George Clayton, I must say that you are positively primeval." Clayton said with a chuckle, "Why, thank you, Victoria. For someone being named after one of the queens of England, you have a lot of spirit." I said as I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, a lot." I thought to myself, _If he tries to flirt with me more or try anything else, I'd like to clock him right in the face and leave him for the crocodiles._

I finished eating and asked, "Jane, do you know where I can put my suitcase?" Jane said, "Oh, yes. We can share the same tent. Here." I picked up my suitcase and followed Jane into a tent, then I placed it near a bed. She said, "You're pretty good at insulting Clayton in a subtle way." I shrugged, "Well, I didn't like how he was flirting with me and how arrogant he acts. I can't stand people acting so snooty, superior, and 'mightier than you'. You know what I mean?"

Jane said, "Yes, I can relate to that. We better get ready to start exploring." She grabs a little book, a parasol, and a hat for herself. I looked through my suitcase and got out a bottle of sunscreen, squeezed some out, and rubbed some on my face and arms. Jane asked, "What are you putting on your skin?" I said, "Sunscreen. I burn easily." I looked at my feet and got through my backpack, then slipped on my Converse.

We headed out of the tent and followed Clayton through the bamboo as he cuts some away with a machete, then he fired his rifle at something. Along the way, Clayton began to boast about his adventures in different countries in Africa. He said as he was cutting away, "That's when I knew I was born for Africa and Africa was created for..." I noticed that he stopped and then he fired again.

I mumbled to myself, "Carrying suspicious weaponry much? Not too much, a MUCH too much." Jane said, "I think so." I looked behind to see her push through the bamboo and helped her out. Professor Porter rushed towards him and said, "What is it? Mr. Clayton, what is it? Are we in danger?" Clayton said, "I thought I heard something." I walked over and looked around the jungle clearing, then said, "What's all the hubbub?"

I walked around to investigate with the Professor, but Clayton stopped us as he barked, "Professor! Miss Rath, don't move!" Professor Porter stood still as I did, then Jane came over and said, "Daddy? Ow! Ooh! Ugh! What's all the hullabaloo about? AAAAH!" I rushed towards Jane and helped her out of the bamboo, then said, "Clayton told us to not move, claiming that he saw something."

Professor Porter couldn't stand still and fell down on a pile of leaves, then said, "Oops, I moved." Jane said as she used her parasol hand to lower Clayton's gun, "Mr. Clayton, my father and I came on this expedition to study gorillas. And I believe you shooting them might be scaring them off." Clayton smugly said, "You hired me to protect you, Miss Porter, and protect you I shall."

I said as I patted his arm mockingly, "You're doing a great job at it, but I think you're being-" I got cut off when the professor said, "Jane! Victoria! Look at what you're standing in! A gorilla's nest!" We all looked at the mounds of leaves, then I said, "Cool!" I got my camera out and took some shots as Clayton said, "At last, our first sign in days! Do you think the beasts might be lurking nearby?"

I ignored his comment on the gorillas, then Jane said, "Daddy, look! Over there and there!" We saw more nests and I said to myself, "Like lions with their pride and whales with their pod, gorillas travel in..." I said as Jane and the Professor said at the same time, "Family groups!" Professor Porter embraced his daughter happily and pulled me into a hug as we laughed, then Clayton said, "Family groups? Excuse me, but these are wild beasts that would sooner tear your head off and have a look at you."

I said, "That's a myth. If you're looking for an animal that can do that, go look for hyenas and crocodiles." Jane said, "She's right. Daddy's theory is that they are social creatures-" We ducked for cover as Clayton fired his rifle twice and we looked at the canopy to see big holes. I was about to lose it and clock Clayton for being crazy, but Jane spoke up and said, "Mr. Clayton, please. What if it's a gorilla?" Clayton said, "It's no gorilla."

* * *

**How's that? I wanted to thank some people for sharing ideas with me for this chapter, much appreciated! :D I was thinking that Victoria could have her camera and things, as well as her being friends with Jane and Professor Porter. Plus, she could be good at hurling insults at Clayton for flirting with her; I thought that he'd be like Gaston in some ways. I don't own the movie; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. A Baby Baboon, Wild Chase, and Tarzan

As Clayton led the way, Professor Porter followed and I stayed behind with Jane. I said, "I dunno what's with him, but I'd rather stay behind and not be next to Clayton." Jane said, "I don't blame you for that." We walked along carefully, then something hit Jane's head and made us jump a bit. We relaxed when a little baby baboon came down from a tree, then he started eating the mango.

I smiled, "Cute little fella. Is that what all the commotion was?" The baby baboon looked at us as he chewed on the fruit, then Jane called quietly and happily, "Daddy! Daddy, quick!" I got my camera ready and took the picture with a snap. The baboon looked at me with his head tilted to the side as Jane began to draw a sketch. She said to herself, "Oh my goodness, you are one sweet little..." I looked at the picture and placed my camera back in my backpack, then I looked to see the baby baboon gone.

I felt something climb up my leg and onto my back, then I smiled at the little critter, "Hey, little buddy." Jane said, "It seems he likes you." I giggled a little as the baby baboon tugged my hair with interest, then Jane shows him her sketchbook, "Here you go. What do you think?" The little baboon looked at the sketch of himself holding the fruit, then he makes a happy chitter.

What caught me by surprise and made me hold back some laughs was when the little baboon snatched Jane's sketchbook away. What a little schnook! We went after him as I said, "Hey, that's not yours!" I jumped over a log, then Jane pulled her skirt and huffed as she picked up some pages from her sketchbook, "Well, this is absolutely peachy! Come to study gorrila's and get my notebook pinched by a baboon!"

We looked to see the little rascal flip every sketch around as he jumped around happily, then he looks at the sketch of himself and smoothes the top of his fur back. I said, "Look, we really need it. Please hand it over?" He shook his head and chittered, "Uh-uh!" Jane said firmly, "Give me that!" The baby baboon refused again and hugs the paper close, almost like it was his security blanket.

I sighed, "He's not giving in. Look, little fella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He kept hugging the sketch, then Jane said, "Oh, come on now. Enough of this. I want this paper on the count of three. One... two..." Jane nudged me and said, "Victoria, look up there! Do you see anything?" I said, "Yeah, I see some nice bananas up ahead!" The baboon looked away, then Jane snagged the paper and placed it on her belt for protection.

Jane chuckled, "I can't believe you fell for that one." I looked sadly as the baboon tried to get the sketch back, but he started crying. I felt a little bad seeing him crying and held the baby baboon as I started to soothe his crying, but he kept crying more. Jane said, "No, no, don't give me those crocodile tears. What will your parents have to say?" I placed the baby baboon gently on the ground and moved Jane's face to see a bunch of angry baboons snarling at us in a tree.

I said as I snagged the sketch and folded it into my front pocket, "I think they're pretty miffed right now. We better give them the sketch before they maul us..."

Jane gave a nervous smile as we started to back away, "See, I told you they'd be crossed. Go easy on them, children will be children..." Jane tripped over a branch, then I helped her up and shouted, "RUN!" The baboons jumped from the tree branches and began chasing us, which made me and Jane sprint. We ran as fast as we could, then I tripped and looked to see Jane go the other way. I got up and ran more as the baboons kept gaining on me.

I ran like heck as my leg got a cut from a branch, but I kept running and felt a little bit of blood trickle down my leg to my foot. I looked back to see Jane, but I only saw the mad baboons gaining on me and I kept running as fast as my legs could carry me. I looked ahead to see a huge gorge and said to myself, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." As I was running closer to the edge, I closed my eyes and was prepared for the fall that could end my life.

However, I felt myself flying and felt my capris being held. I opened my eyes and said, "I'm flying? How am I doing..." I looked to see the baboons run across the gap easily, then I looked up to see who my rescuer was. I looked up and gasped to see a man with dark hair, beige complexion, and blue-green eyes wearing a loincloth and holding a vine as he's holding onto the denim belt strap of my capris.

I didn't know what to do, but let out a squeak from my throat as the man looked at me. I felt something on my leg and shrieked as a baboon is chewing my sneaker. I shouted as I used my other leg to kick it off, "LET GO OF ME! GET OFF!" I looked to see the baboon fall down as my sneaker came off, leaving the baboon to keep gnawing on it. I shrieked as the man and I started flying off, then I felt myself being caught in the man's arms to stop my fall.

We looked at each other and I was mesmerized by his blue-green eyes, but I snapped out of it and said, "Okay, thanks. You can put me down now." I got to my feet and looked to see my left foot bare as my right foot still has the other sneaker. We looked to see the baboons and mandrill leader coming over, then the man scooped me up in his arms quick before I could say anything.

In a flash, the man scaled down the tree and flipped me around as he caught me in his arms again. I looked at the man's legs as he criss-crossed some branches, then we flipped through a whirl and I couldn't believe how fast we're going! I looked to see more baboons come towards us, which made me shriek, "HOLY SHIT!" I climbed on the man's back and held up my backpack to make a shield, which worked as the baboons collided and fell off.

As they were gone, I slipped my bag on and sighed in relief, "That was a close one." I looked to see a baboon jump up and attack me, forcing me to lean back and have my legs wrapped around the man's neck. I shouted as I wrestled the monkey, "GET...YOUR...CLAWS...OFF ME!" I managed to throw it off, then I felt some weight as more baboons tried to get my backpack and I kept going backwards!

I was close to falling, but I felt my foot being held by the man's feet like an ape. I held onto my backpack as the man swung me to safety, I flipped upwards and flew again, and got caught by the jungleman as he's standing on an old tree opening. He held me in his arms and let out a groan of pain as his legs went further apart. We looked to see more baboons coming and then the man took me down into the tree, making us slide through and the tree branch began to fall apart!

As it fell apart when the baboons came after us, we fell through the jungle as I screamed loudly. The man kept a good grip on me and I clenched my eyes shut as we fell faster down. Then, we flew up as the vine the man was holding was similar to a bungee cord and we got towards a huge branch. The large branch that broke came falling as the man had me on his back and moved away fast from branch to branch. Just as we got to the second branch, the man had me back up towards a tree as the large branch broke the one we were standing on in half and the old branch fell towards the ground.

Down below, the baboons ran around confused and in a panic. I looked in shock as the mandrill from before climbed down a branch with a familiar baby on his back and he started gibbering at us. I looked in confusion to see the man talking to the mandrill the same way, then the mandrill pointed at me. I shrugged and said to the mandrill as I unfolded the sketch from my pocket, "Um, here. It's just an honest mistake and I didn't mean to cause trouble."

The mandrill takes it from my hand, gives it to his son, and says after climbing down to safety, "Thank you!" I couldn't believe my ears and said to myself as I began to slink away, "That mandrill just talked to me? This is starting to get weird. I'm shipwrecked, met some nice people, got chased by crazy baboons, I'm with a guy who can talk to monkeys, and I can talk to them easily!" I said as I extended my leg towards a lower branch when my other leg is on an old branch, "This can't be happening to... Wait, this is okay. I'm good here. Okay, here goes nothing. One, two, three!"

I pushed myself off to get up, but I started to lose balance and held my arms out to support myself as I'm leaning. I sighed, "This day couldn't get any worse, right?" I shouldn't have said anything as thunder boomed and rain poured all over me. I moaned, "Me and my big mouth." I looked down and saw the man from before hanging upside down as he tilted his head in curiosity, which made me bolt up and shriek, "AAAAAAH!"

As I was keeping balance, the man came up on a vine and used his finger to tip me over backwards. I fell on my butt on the branch all soaking wet and said to the man as I used my foot to shove his chest lightly, "Easy there, don't come any closer. Huh, what are you doing?" I realized he stopped and noticed he was looking at my foot. I started to giggle a bit as he started playing with my toes and said, "No, don't! I'm ticklish! No, don't do it!" I felt his hands off my foot as his hand roamed towards my leg, which made me kick his jaw and say, "HEY!"

He jumped back with a start, shook his hair, and looked at me as he walked on fours like an ape. I said as I held my legs, "You started it! Now, you stay in your space. Stay!" He came close towards me as I said uneasy, "Look, that's a little too close! I'm warning you, I know how to throw a punch and kick! I don't want to fight, but you're gonna make me! Okay, pal, that's close enough!" He got towards my face and I glared as he touched my face gently. I was about to hit him, but he caught my wrist fast. I felt frozen in my tracks as the man placed my hand up against his palm, gently spreading our fingers out and keeping them in place.

I looked at my hand and looked at the man in front of me as his eyes showed a gentleness inside them. His face had strong features with a sharp nose, angled chin, and muscles over his lean body. He came closer towards me and placed his head near my chest, which made me a bit nervous. I became a bit relieved when he moved his head away from my chest, then I began to get scared as he held my head with both hands. My fear disappeared fast when I listened to the man's heartbeat and I pulled away gently as I began to wring out my hair, "Thanks. Um, good heartbeat you got there. It's very nice."

As I was wringing my hair out, I heard a voice say, "It's very nice." I stopped what I was doing and said, "Huh? Did you just say something? I thought I'm not the crazy one talking to a mandrill like a person. I, uh, didn't know you could talk to both people and animals. I guess I'm not alone." The man began to point to himself with his knuckles on his chest, then he grunted like a gorilla and said, "Tarzan."

I raised a brow, then he grunted some more and said slowly for me to understand, "Tar-zan." I tilted my head and said, "Tarzan? Your name's Tarzan?" He made some grunts like a gorilla and looked at me eagerly. I said, "Oh, I get it now!" Tarzan looked at me and said, "Oh, I get it now!" He gestures to himself, then places his hands on my shoulders, "Tarzan. Oh, I get it now."

I looked a bit unsure and said with my hands up, "No, no, no. No." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and pointed to myself, "I'm Victoria." Tarzan blinked a bit, then he mimicked me and said, "No, no, no. No. I'm Victoria." I raised a brow and said, "No, that's not right." I pointed to myself, then to Tarzan and myself again, "Victoria. Tarzan. Victoria."

Tarzan gently held my chin with his hand and said, "Victoria." I smiled a bit and said, "That's right. Thanks for saving me from the baboons back there." Tarzan looked at me and asked, "You understood what the baboon leader said?" I nodded, "Yeah. I talked to lions, a meerkat, a warthog, a few hyenas, and a nicer baboon. It might sound crazy, but it's a long story." As the rain began to stop, the sun started to shine and Tarzan asked, "What happened?"

Before I could say something, a gunshot rang out and it made me jump as I said, "Clayton!" We got out of the shade a bit as Tarzan held onto a vine and another gunshot rang out. Tarzan said, "Clayton." I thought to myself, _He can talk to animals like I can, but is slow at English at the same time._ I spoke up, "Uh, could you take me over to my friend's camp?"

Another gunshot rang out as Tarzan mimicked it, then I said, "Yeah, that's Clayton's gun." He held me by the waist, which made me say uneasy, "Um, c-c-can't we walk instead?" We swung from the vines and got towards some more as we got lower, then I laughed a bit as we were swinging and said, "Yeah! Whoo!"

* * *

**How was that one? That took a lot to write and plan out. I thought of giving a little twist and have Tarzan meet "me". I also thought of my Lion King fanfic and have me not only speak to people like everyone, but also speak to the animals. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. The Gorillas, Threats, and Stories

**Third Person POV**

Jane kept running and stops to catch her breath. She said, "Victoria, we lost them. Are you alright?" She looked to find Victoria, but didn't see her and looked down at the ground to see a familiar black shoe. Jane said as she held up the sneaker, "Victoria's sneaker, what's it doing here? Victoria? Victoria? Oh no, she's gone! The baboons must've gotten her! What am I going to do?! I need to find Daddy and Clayton!" With that, she ran towards the deeper part of the jungle as she heard gunfire and followed the sounds.

She caught up them as she saw the two men, then Professor Porter asked, "Janie, are you alright? What happened? Where's Victoria?" Jane said as she tried to explain what happened, "Oh my goodness! Daddy, we were out walking and then this little baby...little baby monkey and I drew a picture!"

Professor Porter urged, "Yes, go on."

Jane said, "Suddenly, the monkey starts crying."

Professor Porter sighed, "Oh, poor thing."

Jane said more, "But we turn around and there's a whole FLEET OF THEM. An ARMY of monkeys! A huge tree full of monkeys, screaming at us!" She starts hooting and jumping around, then stops as Professor Porter says with a laugh, "She's very good at this! But what happened to Victoria?" Jane said as she held the sneaker, "We split up when we were being chased. The moment I stopped to catch my breath, I found this of hers! And, Daddy, they took her sneaker!"

Clayton takes a hold of the shoe and reads the label, "Converse. Very popular brand these days." He looked closely to see some teeth marks in the thick fabric and said, "Well, there's no blood and that means she's still alive. We better find her." The three began searching for Victoria, but unknown to them a group of young gorillas and an elephant are on a search party.

In another part of the jungle, a couple of young gorillas and an elephant looked around for Tarzan. The elephant, Tantor, called out, "Tarzan!" Two gorilla brothers named Flynt and Mungo called, "Hey, Tarzan!" Everyone called for Tarzan, but there's no response. A male gorilla said, "We better find Tarzan before Kerchak finds us." One gorilla shrugged, "Maybe he's lost."

Another one snorted, "Or found something more interesting."

A tomboyish female with gray fur named Terk said, "What're you nuts? What could be more interesting than us?" Terk and her friends looked ahead to see the camp as they stopped in their tracks, gasping in shock as they looked. Tantor walked over and said, "Hey, what's everybody looking at?" Tantor stopped in his tracks and looks at the campsite to see the furniture, tents, and some tea set of china. He shouts as he gets down to the ground and covers his eyes with his legs as he scoops up some dirt on himself with his trunk, "THE HORROR! It's gruesome! Hide me!"

Terk simply folded her arms and said annoyed, "Pull yourself together. You're embarrassing me. These things aren't alive." Tantor looks up to see what Terk's talking about, sees some of the gorillas chuckle, and says simply, "I knew that." Everyone got towards the camp slowly, then Terk calls out, "Tarzan!" Flint whispered, "Tarzan?" Mungo calls softly, "Tarzan?"

Tantor crept along cautiously and softly called, "Tarzan? Hello?" Terk got near a chemistry set and mumbled to herself, "What kind of primitive beasts are responsible for this mess?" She looked around more and got near an old-fashioned typewriter. Using her finger, Terk tapped a key and backed away in surprise. She tapped some more and said, "Wow! C'mere, you guys! C'mere, c'mere, look at this!" The gorillas came over to see what Terk found, then she said, "Look at this!" She tapped some more and a ding came up as the slot went to another part of the paper.

Everyone looked with interest and said, "Ooh..." Terk tapped some more keys, then a crash came up as Mungo smashed a plate. Terk looked up and had an idea. She said, "Hey..." She got the slot on the typewriter ready and typed as she said, "Do it again. Do it again." As a ding came up, Mungo smashes another plate on his leg and asks, "Like this?"

Another gorilla is holding a book and rips paper out, then Terk said, "Yeah." They got to making the noises again, then Terk said, "Yeah, rip it!" She laughed as she typed fast and says, "Ding! I love that part!" Another gorilla punches a box of silverware, then more gorillas started to have some fun with the typewriter, smashing plates, ripping some pages out of books, and making silverware clash in a box. Terk pulls on a clothesline filled with clothes and laughs, "Yeah!"

She uses a fork against an old lantern, shook some box of soap, and made a gorilla spin around on a chair as it held a bowl with holes of soapy water to make bubbles come out of the holes. Terk looks at a part of an old gramophone and says as she tosses it over her shoulder, "What the heck is that?" Tantor is still being cautious, then he caught the gramophone with his trunk and a blaring trumpet noise came out.

Terk said, "Yeah, Tant!"

Tantor looks at the gramophone curiously as everyone else is having fun. Terk said, "C'mon, Tantor!" The elephant makes a note on the gramophone with his trunk, then some gorillas knocked a grandfather clock down. As the gorillas and elephant are starting to have fun, Terk said, "Stay with me, fellas! I feel somethin' happenin' here!" Among the fun, the animals started to party as they began to wreck the camp by smashing boxes, drumming against pots and pans, breaking fragile items, and playing around with other things. The younger gorillas bounced up and down on some canvases of the tents like trampolines.

Tantor looks at the gramophone curiously as everyone else is having fun. Terk said, "C'mon, Tantor!" The elephant makes a note on the gramophone with his trunk, then some gorillas knocked a grandfather clock down. As the gorillas and elephant are starting to have fun, Terk said, "Stay with me, fellas! I feel somethin' happenin' here!" Among the fun, the animals started to party as they began to wreck the camp by smashing boxes, drumming against pots and pans, breaking fragile items, and playing around with other things. The younger gorillas bounced up and down on some canvases of the tents like trampolines.  
Among the fun, everyone started singing:

Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap

Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dobby op

Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap

Do bop she doo

Whoo!

Ooh, shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap

Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dobby op

Wap pap pada doo wa wa!

Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap

Do bop she doo

Whoo!

Do bop she doo whoo Do bop she doo

Whoo, whoo!

Do bop she doo

WHOO!

From different parts of the jungle, a silverback named Kerchak and the gorilla herd started to listen to the noise. Also, the Porters and Clayton heard the noise as they ran over towards the sound. As everyone was having fun, Tarzan and Victoria swung down to the ground near the camp. Victoria looked at the gorillas and elephant, as well as the camp being trashed.

She said to herself, "What a mess." Victoria looked to see Terk rush over to Tarzan happily, then the two play wrestled with each other. Victoria said to herself, "He's one of them." After Tarzan stopped wrestling with Terk, the female looked to see Victoria with wide eyes as the other gorillas did. Tarzan looked at Terk and said, "It's alright. She's a friend of mine."

Victoria slowly walked towards Terk and reached a hand out to her, then three of the baby gorillas looked up at Victoria. She looked at them and waved, "Hi." The three youngsters chorused, "Hi!" Victoria got on her knees as one of the babies walked towards her, then he said, "What's your name?" Victoria said, "Victoria. Who are you?" The little gorilla said, "I'm Numgo." The others came to Victoria as a baby female said, "I'm Neeta and this is my sister Tana."

Victoria said, "I knew a Tana before. She was an elephant calf I was friends with." Tana looked with interest, "Really?" Tarzan looked to see Victoria bonding with the younger gorillas and smiled, but he looked up in alarm as he sees a black gorilla standing right behind Victoria.

The girl looked to see the babies shake with fear, then Victoria felt a snort on the back of her neck. Victoria stood up slowly and came face to face with Kerchak, who looked very powerful and cross. Victoria looked at the giant gorilla and said, "Oh my..." The silverback banged his chest and roared loudly at Victoria, which made the girl shriek and fall on her bottom.

Victoria shook a bit and kept her eyes shut as Kerchak glared at the woman with a snort. He began to snarl at her, then sniffed her and pulled away with an angry growl. Kerchak notices the cut on Victoria's leg caked with dried blood, then he growled, "You hurt a member of my family?" Victoria opened her eyes and said, "N-N-No, I'd never hurt any animal!"

Kerchak looked at the girl and said to Tarzan, "She can understand us?"

Tarzan nodded, "Yes, but she's not dangerous at all."

Kerchak glared at Victoria with a snarl, "If I see you near my family again or even harm them in any way, I'll kill you right where you stand." He walked off with a growl as a brown female looked in concern, then the gorillas began to run off as they heard voices. Tarzan ran after them, but stopped to see Victoria shaking. Victoria said to him, "I'll be okay, just go! Go!"

The female, Kala, held Tarzan's arm and ran off with him to meet with the gorilla family. Once everyone was gone, Victoria looked at her leg and got her First Aid kit out. She winced a little as she rubbed some iodine peroxide over the cut, then she found a bandage and stuck it over the cut. Victoria heard Professor Porter call out, "Victoria!"

Jane shouted, "Victoria!"

Clayton called out, "Miss Rath!"

Victoria looked to see the old man, guide, and young woman walk over towards her. Professor Porter said as he checked on Victoria, "Oh, thank heavens you're here. Are you alright? What happened?" Clayton looked at the mess and said, "What on Earth happened here?" Jane lightly shook Victoria and said, "Are you alright? You're pale as a ghost!"

Victoria said, "Wha? Oh! Guys, you're not gonna believe this! Jane, remember the baboon family?"

Jane nods, "Yes, I made it to safety, but you're missing and I found your sneaker. What happened?"

Victoria said, "Okay, where do I begin?"

Taking a deep breath, Victoria spoke clearly in rapid fire, "When we were running like nuts, I cut my leg by accident from a branch and there was this huge gorge. I thought I was gonna die from falling, but I was flying in the air with some dude and then a baboon started chewing my sneaker! I managed to kick it off me, then I kept flying around with this guy wearing a loincloth and we kept swinging, flipping, and flying around from vines and tree branches! My heart was throbbing like wild as the man held me in his arms and we're falling fast down from the trees, then a huge branch knocked some down and then this mandrill was yammering about Jane's sketch! I gave the sketch back with no problems, it rained and I'm soaked, and the guy who saved me offered me a lift back here. Once we got there, a herd of rhinos and wildebeests already trashed the camp. That's it."

Everyone stared at the girl as if she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. Jane hands Victoria her sneaker back, then asks, "You mean you saw rhinos and wildebeests wreck the camp?" Victoria said, "Yeah, but they left fast when we got here." Professor Porter asked, "Who?" Victoria said softly, "Tarzan, the guy who saved my life." Everyone exchanged glances, then Victoria said, "We better get things picked up and put away."

After two hours of fixing everything, the four managed to get some dinner made and decided to turn in. Victoria headed inside Jane's tent, gets out her suitcase, and gets ready for bed. Victoria brushed her teeth and washed her face, then changed out of her clothes into a light blue chemise. Jane said, "Victoria, I don't think the rhinos and wildebeests came here. What really happened?"

Victoria sighed, "Can you keep a secret and not tell anyone, not even Clayton?"

Jane raised a hand, "Yes, I swear. But why leave Clayton out of this?"

Victoria said, "Three reasons. One: I don't trust him. Two: He always carries a gun and that could mean he's a poacher, too. Three: He might try to kill off some animals. What really happened was there was an elephant and a group of gorillas. I was able to understand them and could talk to them easily, then I started to get along with them and the babies that were there seemed to like me."

Jane said as she hugs her pillow, "Oh, that's sweet! What happened next?"

Victoria sighed, "Well, things started to get ugly when the silverback leader came. He was about as tall as Clayton, but buffer and hairier. He had a lot of power like a leader and just roared as he banged his chest in anger, which made me fall on my butt and get shaken up. He accused me of hurting his family, but I didn't and he threatened me before he left. He said that if I go near the gorillas or hurt any of them, he'll kill me. He and the others left when you were coming, but Tarzan wanted to stay with me and I told him to go."

Jane said, "Victoria, I understand. We'll keep this between us. Good night." Victoria looked at the ground and lays down, then Jane brings out a sleeping bag and said, "Here, you wouldn't want to freeze tonight." Victoria unrolls her sleeping bag and said, "Good night." As the girls were asleep, Clayton walked away from the tent as he heard every detail and a crooked smile formed on his face.

* * *

In the deeper parts of the jungle, Kerchak gathered the family and Tarzan towards a rock. He stood on top of the rock as he said, "Everyone, we will avoid the strangers! Do not let them see you and do not seek them out!" Tarzan spoke up, "They mean us no harm, Kerchak!" The silverback looked at the man and said, "Tarzan, I don't know that."

Tarzan said, "But I do. I have spent time with them."

Kerchak glared, "You may be willing to risk our safety, but I'm not."

Tarzan got towards Kerchak and shouts, "Why are you threatened by anyone different from you?" Kerchak growled in his throat and said to Tarzan, "Protect this family and stay away from them, especially her." Tarzan glared at the leader and sulked away, then Kala walked towards him and said, "Tarzan, for once listen to Kerchak." Tarzan turned towards her and said, "Why didn't you tell me there were creatures that look like me?" He turned away from here as he climbed over a tree, then crouched with his head down.

* * *

**How was that one? There's a lot going on here. I thought of having both Jane and Victoria tell what happened, have them buddy up more, and have Victoria involved when she firsts sees the gorillas and Kerchak. I thought of the names for the baby gorillas, as well as remembering the others by name; I own none of these, but I do own my OC Tana from my Lion King fanfic. I don't own the song either; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. Girl Bonding and Seeing Tarzan Again

**Victoria's POV**

I woke up a little bit and got out of my sleeping bag. I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened yesterday from being chased by baboons, being able to talk to animals, meeting Tarzan, and being threatened by a silverback. I pushed the thoughts away and walked out of the tent with a little bottle of shampoo, conditioner, a bar of soap, and my razor. I looked at the empty tub and decided to get some water. I looked to see some buckets and picked two up, then I looked to see Clayton bring some buckets of water over towards the tub.

I walked away to gather some for myself, then got towards a river that has a huge waterfall cascading from the mountains. I looked to see some elephants near the water and gathered some in the buckets without any problems, then I headed back towards the camp. I looked to see the tub vacant and saw Clayton bringing something hot near the tub. I placed the buckets of water down, then Clayton said, "Oh, Miss Rath. I thought I saw you leave and come back. I trust you slept well?"

I said as I kept calm, "Yes, very well. Um, what's in the bucket there?" Clayton said as he places one of my buckets into the tub, "Hot coals. I figured that you might want a hot bath to wake yourself up more." I said a bit unsure, "Thank you." I got towards the tub and looked at him as he stood there with his arms folded. I said in an annoyed tone, "Do you mind, Mr. Clayton?"

Clayton said, "Just call me George, Victoria."

I didn't like the way he's acting, pulled a long fabric as a shower drape, and mumbled softly, "Get bent." I slipped out of my chemise, got into the water, and began to wash myself. I washed my hair with shampoo, shaved my legs and armpits, and put some conditioner on my strands. I peeked out of the curtain to see no one there, but found a folded towel on the ground.

I climbed out of the tub as I wrapped the towel around my body and got towards the tent. I looked to see Jane awake and smiled, "Good morning, Jane." She stretched a bit and said, "Good morning, Victoria. I see you've washed." I said, "There's some more cleaner water for you." She got towards her suitcase to get her things to wash with, along with a change of clothes and said as she walked out, "Thank you."

I brushed my hair out, then tied it into a half-back with an elastic. I got through my suitcase, found a mint top with an off-the-shoulder neckline and 3/4 length sleeves, and an emerald green skirt that reached my knees. I slipped my clothes on and walked out of the tent to get myself some breakfast, which was biscuits and gravy. I looked to see everyone awake and saw Jane walk out. She wore her hair similar to mine with a few strands out, a yellow shirt, and a forest green skirt with a brown belt.

I offered Jane a plate of hot biscuits with gravy and said, "Here's some for you." Jane takes the plate and smiles, "Thank you. So, anything we can do today?" I shrugged, "Well, I guess we could walk around a bit. Only if we don't encounter those baboons again or bump into some angry male with huge testosterone, as well as high aggression levels."

Jane held back a laugh, "I couldn't agree with you more, Victoria. Oh, is it alright if I call you by Vicky?" I smiled, "I'm okay with Victoria, Vicky, and Vivi. Any of these is fine by me." I looked to see Clayton wrap an arm around my shoulder, which made me get a bit miffed as he said, "I wouldn't mind joining you ladies and keep you safe." I rolled my eyes and said, "Thanks, but no thanks. This is quality girl time."

I lightly nudged Jane, who looked at me and nodded to get the memo. She said, "Yes, that's right! We didn't get a chance to since the whole baboon incident and after fixing everything in the camp. Is it alright, Daddy?" Professor Porter looked at the two of us and said with a light chuckle, "Oh, alright. But be safe you two and try not to get lost." Jane and I grinned as we gave a little high-five, "Yes!"

I smiled, "I'll just grab my camera and backpack, then we're all set." I got up from my spot, ran towards the tent to get my backpack, and checked everything to be okay since my last encounter with the baboons. I looked at Jane and asked, "Got some more paper left from your sketchbook?" She said as she gets up and moves towards the tent, "I'll find out. I think I do."

In a few seconds later, she came out with a book and pencil saying, "Righto, I still have some left. I even brought an extra one in case." I said, "I hope you're not mad, but I took the sketch from you and gave it to the baboons. They were mad at us a bit, but they took it fine when I gave it back to them after the whole scuffle. I still have a picture of the little rascal and you could use it as a reference for a sketch."

Jane smiled a little, "Oh, that's alright. I wouldn't mind using that as a reference from your camera. So, what do you like and what's your hobby?" I said, "Well, I love to read, dance, and sing. I like what all girls like: makeup, jewelry, desserts, candy, shopping, seeing the movies. I'm also into some adventure sometimes. I went to the savannah and met with a lion pride."

Jane said, "You actually met a lion pride?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty exciting and I grew attached to them like they were my family. The previous King Mufasa was like a father to me as Simba was like a little brother when he was a cub." I began to tell her about me being a black leopard, meeting Mufasa and seeing Simba's birth, being around the lionesses and bonding with the pride, the hyenas, Mufasa's death, Timon and Pumbaa, Rafiki helping me change back with Mufasa's spirit being with me, and battling Scar to help Simba take his true place as king.

I showed her my camera about the savannah animals, then I got towards the pictures of Simba as an adult when I last saw him. Jane said, "He's a very handsome lion. It must've been horrible for the both of you to see Mufasa being killed by Scar." I sighed, "Yeah. I saw it, but just froze and felt paralyzed to react. When I was dangling as Scar pierced his claws into my hands, I felt so scared and then I became angry that I forced him to admit that he's the murderer."

Jane said, "Vicky, it almost seems like you've been in The Lion King and experienced it." I held back a laugh and said, "Yeah, you might say that. But the pictures there are evidence and proof that I didn't clunk my head, then turned nuts. I guess after I changed back and woke up that my ability to talk to animals is still there. How about you? What do you do for fun?"

Jane said, "Oh, draw sketches, painting, and reading. I always loved art. I think I like the same things you do." We talked more and found out we love the same music, TV shows, food, and movies. We headed back to the camp when we became a bit hungry for lunch. We ate some fruits and I said, "Jane, do you think I could maybe help with your dad's research? When I met Tarzan, I noticed that he has mannerisms like an ape."

Jane said, "Really?"

Professor Porter walked over and asked, "You want to help me in my research?"

I shrugged, "Well, I just wanted to do something to thank you for taking me in."

Professor Porter said cheerfully, "Alright, let's get my notes, books, and things! We'll also need the chalkboard!" Jane and Professor Porter got everything ready as I kept thinking about the threat the gorilla leader gave me. I pushed the thoughts away as Jane asked, "Vicky, are you alright?" I said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking, that's all."

Jane asked, "What did he look like? Tarzan?"

I said as I felt my cheeks warm up for some strange reason, "Well, his features are very chiseled. He's not too buff or too lean, but has good muscles. His face is very sharp and angular, has dark hair that look like dreadlocks, and wears a brown loincloth." Jane said, "Righto, anything else? What about his figure? How does he stand?" I shrugged as Jane began to draw Tarzan on the chalkboard, "He didn't stand upright. He's kinda crouched and supports his weight on the knuckles."

Jane drew Tarzan just like him, then she said, "Really?"

Professor Porter said, "On the knuckles!"

Jane grinned, "Exactly like a gorilla!"

Professor Porter exclaimed, "Extraordinary!"

I said as I imitated Tarzan's walk, "It's so cool! He bends over like that and he walks like this!" I began to make some ooh-ooh grunts like a gorilla as I walked around, then Jane laughed and joined in as the Professor did. He laughed, "Oh, I see! Just like Aunt Isabel!" Jane gets up a little and Professor Porter said, "Victoria, what a discovery! A man with no language, no human behavior..."

I said, "And no respect for personal boundaries."

Professor Porter asked, "How do you mean?"

I got towards the professor and said, "He was this close, Professor! Just staring right at me!" I got up and took the chalk from Jane, then I drew Tarzan's face by adding the lips, nose, brows, and got to his eyes as I said, "He seemed confused at first, almost like he's never seen another human being before. His eyes were intense and focused..." As I finished drawing the eyes, I felt myself in a trance by looking at them and sighed, "I've never seen eyes like those before. They have a sort of fire in them, but they're so gentle at the same time."

I got out of it when I heard Professor Porter clear his throat, "Oh, shall I leave you and the blackboard alone for a moment?" I looked to see him chuckle and Jane tease a little, "Your face is becoming warmer and pinker." I touched my cheek and said trying not to laugh, "Guys, c'mon!" Jane said, "Think of what we can learn from him! We must find him."

I looked to see Clayton walk towards us in an angry way, then he said, "Professor! You're here to find gorillas, not indulge some girlish fantasy!" I said to myself angrily, "Girlish fantasy?" I marched up towards Clayton to give him a piece of my mind and said, "I'll have you know, George Clayton, I didn't make it all up! Besides, Tarzan is..." I stopped in my tracks and looked to see Tarzan land on his feet, looking up at me and Clayton staring at him with his jaw slacked. I finished with my arms folded and a satisfied smile, "Real. Jane, Professor, meet Tarzan."

The Porters looked in shock and Jane smiled, "It really is him!" Professor Porter stammered happily, "It's him! It's...it's...it's...TARZAN!" Clayton grabbed his gun fast and barked, "Professor! Jane! Victoria, stand back!" We looked in alarm, then I ran towards Clayton and shoved is gun up towards the canopy as I shouted, "DON'T!" I covered my ears as the gunshot rang out, but sighed in relief to see no one being shot.

"Clayton," Tarzan said.

Professor Porter looked at Tarzan, "Huh?"

Tarzan looked at the old man and said, "Clayton."

Professor Porter started laughing happily, then Clayton looks at Tarzan with a raised brow and asks, "Have we met? How does he know my name?" I shrugged, "I guess he knew because of the gunshot." Tarzan came towards me, stood up, and touched a lock of my hair as he smiled, "Victoria." I felt myself blush a bit more and said, "Hi, Tarzan." Professor Porter chuckled, "I see what you mean about those personal boundaries."

Tarzan looks at Clayton, then stands up like him and mimics holding a gun. Jane and I held back some giggles, then Professor Porter said, "Look at him, girls! Moves like an ape, but looks like a man! He could be the missing link!" Tarzan slowly got on his knuckles, then Clayton pulls Professor Porter close and says, "Or our link to the gorillas." Clayton walked towards Tarzan and asks, "Where are the gorillas?"

Tarzan started to play around with Clayton's mustache, but Clayton stops him and shouts, "GOR-RILLAS!" Tarzan stands up and shouts back, "GOR-ILLAS!" I sarcastically said, "Nice English you're teaching him. He doesn't understand much, but he only knows what I'm saying." Clayton scoffs as he wiped the drawing of Tarzan with his arm and doodles a bad drawing of a gorilla, "I'll make him understand. If I can teach a parrot to sing _God Save the Queen_, I can certainly teach this savage a thing or two."

He points to the drawing with the chalk and says, "Gor-illa."

Tarzan takes the chalk and examines it saying, "Gor-illa."

Professor Porter smiles as he held Jane's arm, "Oh! Oh! He's got it!" We watched Tarzan scribble on the chalkboard over the drawing as he got onto it saying, "Gor-illa! Gorrrrr-illllla!" Professor Porter slumped a bit, "Oh, perhaps not." I held back a laugh as Clayton took the chalk from Tarzan and shouts, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Tarzan took the chalk back and said in the same way Clayton did, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

In an instant, the two started fighting over the chalk as Tarzan climbed up on Clayton's hip to get the chalk and Clayton tried to shove him off. Luckily, Jane took the chalk as the two stopped fighting but stayed where they were. Jane calmly said, "Mr. Clayton, I think Victoria and I will take it from here."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Jane bond with Victoria more, show Victoria having mixed feelings about Tarzan, and having Tarzan meet everyone. Wanna know what happens next? I don't own The Lion King; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. First Lesson, Wishes, and Shakespeare

In a while later after dinner, we got inside the Professor's study tent and I said to Tarzan, "Okay, here's your first lesson about the human world. You sure you're ready for this?" Tarzan nodded and gave a grunt, which I think he's ready to learn. Jane and Professor Porter brought up some slides for a projector, then they brought a lantern and an old-fashioned projector. Professor Porter said as he lit the lantern, "Victoria, could you give a tug on the projector screen?"

I said, "Sure." I pulled the projector screen down, then Jane placed the old projector over the lamp and light came onto the screen as I stepped aside. Jane slips a slide in and a picture of a gorilla comes up, which made Tarzan wander towards the picture and place his hand on the screen. I said, "That's a gorilla, Tarzan. One of the biggest apes in the primate family."

Tarzan spoke clearly, "Gorilla."

Jane said, "Very good!" She puts another slide in, which showed a man standing straight. Tarzan mimicked the pose as Professor Porter said, "Here is a man. That is what you are. I am one and so is Clayton. There are others, but they are the opposite sex and they are females. Or in terms a woman or women. For example, Jane and Victoria are women."

Tarzan said, "Man and woman."

I said, "Man is for one man and woman is for one woman. If you say there's more than one, they're called men and women."

Tarzan nodded, "Men and women."

One by one, Tarzan began to understand things more with the slides and is starting to speak English better. We showed Tarzan many slides of different places like the jungle, a picture of London, the Great Sphinx, one of the castles in Eastern Europe, and a picture of a man dancing with a woman. Tarzan looked at the picture with interest, then he held both of my hands and tried to dance with me. I laughed happily as we were dancing around, hearing Jane and the professor clap to an early 19th Century classical rhythm. I looked to see Clayton glaring at us and ignored him completely as I was having fun dancing with Tarzan.

I laughed when Tarzan twirled me around, then we stopped dancing when we looked at a slide of the planets. Professor Porter says, "Ah, the nine planets of the universe. Everyone always claimed that the Earth is flat, but it's actually round. It's round like all the other planets, the sun, and moon." Tarzan said, "Planets. Earth is round, not flat?" I said, "That's right. Earth is the closet neighbor to the moon. The planets are Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Mercury, Venus, Neptune, and Pluto. Mercury's the closest to the sun."

Jane said, "We should get the telescope and see some of the stars. We might even catch a glimpse of one of the planets." Clayton said as he leaves the tent, "You four go ahead and look, while I'll be turning in for the night." As we headed out of the tent, we looked to see Professor Porter bring out an old telescope and he said, "Alright, let's go! We need to get to a good spot to see a clearer view of the night sky." Tarzan tugged Jane's hand and mine as he said, "I know a place."

We followed him over towards the jungle, then we got up a small hill to see the night sky shining with stars overhead. Professor Porter positioned the telescope on the ground and sets it up, then he said, "Alright, let's have a look inside." I looked at the many stars and could almost see a constellation of a lion: Leo. I looked closer and softly sighed as I could almost see Mufasa's face in the sky.

I could hear Mufasa's voice say, _"Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you...and so will I."_

Tarzan looked at me and grunted softly, almost asking me if I was okay. I looked at him and said, "I'm fine, just thinking about something." I felt Jane place a hand on my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, which made me look at her and see that she's smiling softly. Professor Porter said, "I think I could see a shooting star come over! Tarzan, look in there and get a closer look!"

Tarzan place his eye near the telescope as the professor instructed him to, then he looked up at the night sky as we saw a comet flying over in the night sky. I made a little wish inside my head, then I looked to see Tarzan get up and leave. I called, "Tarzan, where are you going?" He looked over and said, "Back to my family. If I'm gone too long, Kerchak will know and search."

I asked, "Kerchak? Was he the leader who threatened me yesterday?"

Tarzan nodded, "Yes. I need to go now."

I said, "Uh, is it okay if you can come to the camp to learn more tomorrow? We could meet each other in the morning." Tarzan gave a small smile and nod, then he ran off. I helped the professor get the telescope, then we headed back towards the camp to turn in for the night. I changed into my blue chemise as Jane slipped on a pink nightgown. She looked at me and said, "What did you wish for?"

"Huh?"

Jane said, "I could see the look on your face and you seemed that you made a wish in your head when the comet passed." I shrugged as I took the elastic out of my hair and grabbed my toothbrush, "Just thought of seeing Tarzan everyday and that we could spend more time together. I'm not talking about a date, just being around each other as friends." I put some toothpaste on and brushed my teeth, then Jane does the same for hers and said, "That's fine. I was just curious." I said, "Did you see the look on Clayton's face when Tarzan and I danced?"

Jane giggled, "Yes, he seemed pretty mad! I could almost see him melt his pipe!" I held back a laugh and said, "Yeah, or see some smoke come out of his ears!" After a few laughs, we turned in for the night as I curled myself into the sleeping bag and Jane got into her bed. As I began to fall asleep, I started to have the dreams about the happy times with everyone at Pride Rock and they changed into the time I first met Tarzan when he saved my life.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Tarzan woke up really early to meet with the Porters and Victoria. He quietly made his way from the nesting gorillas and got towards the river for a drink of water, but looked behind him to see a familiar friend of his. Terk said as she stretched herself, "Mornin', Tarzan. How come you're up earlier than all of us?" Tarzan said, "Just going on a morning patrol."

Terk raised a brow and said, "Yeah? Well, you've been gone all afternoon yesterday and came back at night. What gives? Ya thinkin' about that girl again?" Tarzan said, "A little, but Kerchak is wrong about her. She didn't hurt any member of our family and isn't a threat." Terk said, "Yeah, but he did accuse her. I mean, she had blood on her leg. But it looked more like a cut."

Tarzan said, "The baboons didn't hurt her, but she must've hit her leg against a branch before I caught her from falling into the gorge." Terk thought for a bit and said, "Ya know, the babies seemed to like her when we saw her. She's okay." Tarzan looked at Terk and said, "I'm going to go see her. Don't tell anyone, not even to my mother or Kerchak."

Terk said, "Gotcha, T. My lips are sealed." Tarzan swung across some vines, tree surfed down some trees, and made it towards the camp to see Victoria eating some fruit as she's reading a book. Victoria looked up to see Tarzan walking over towards her. She smiled, "Good morning, Tarzan." He looked at her and said, "Morning. What are you doing?"

Victoria said after swallowing some fruit, "Reading. This here is a book. It has tons of paper with words on them that people read. I'm reading a classic called A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare." Tarzan said, "That sounds longer than a giraffe's neck." Victoria bookmarks the page and says, "Yeah, but it's a good story. Shakespeare was one of the well-known writers in history."

Tarzan asked, "Was he that famous?"

Victoria said, "Well, he started off as poor and used his skills in writing stories. When he had his stories written, he made them into plays for actors to act out on the stage. His works are still performed and read a lot these days. I used to read some of his works back in high school: Romeo and Juliet, Othello, and Hamlet." Tarzan seemed curious and asked, "What's a high school?"

Victoria said, "Well, I went to school where I learn to read, write, count, and know about things. I moved on with the grades to get a challenge in learning, then I made it through grade school when I was 14 and made it through high school. After that, I graduated and got some scholarship awards for learning." Tarzan nodded, "Seems interesting. So, how far are you in the book you're reading?"

Victoria said, "I just got to the middle of it. If you want, I could read it to you from the beginning and maybe teach you how to read." Tarzan looked at Victoria with a small smile, "You'd do that?" Victoria said, "Yeah, it's the least I could do since you saved me from those baboons and that you wanted to learn more about the human world." Victoria sits herself down on the ground with her legs tucked under and lightly pats the ground for Tarzan, "Here, sit by me."

* * *

**How's that so far? It looks like Tarzan and Victoria are really starting to bond. I thought of having Tarzan being able to speak English and understand better since Victoria can be able to speak to animals. Plus, Victoria's gonna meet some of Tarzan's friends in secret later on. I don't own any of Shakespeare's works; all rights to his truly. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Terk, Tantor, and Tana

Jane walked out of her tent and looked to see Tarzan sitting on the ground with Victoria. Tarzan looked over Victoria's shoulder as he looked at the written words and listened to Victoria's voice. She read, "Thou speak'st aright; I am that merry wanderer of the night. I jest to Oberon and make him smile. When I a fat and bean-fed horse beguile, neighing in likeness of a filly foal: And sometime lurk I in a gossip's bowl. In very likeness of a roasted crab and when she drinks, against her lips I bob." She stopped to see Jane and smiled, "Hi, Jane."

Tarzan said, "Jane."

Jane smiled, "Hello, you two. I see you're reading Tarzan some Shakespeare. I thought you'd be almost finished with it?" Tarzan spoke up, "She wanted to read to me." Victoria said, "We're just have a couple more to go, then we both could teach Tarzan to read." Jane said, "Wonderful! I'll leave you two alone to finish, then I'll get something easy for Tarzan to start reading." Victoria kept reading to Tarzan and closes the book when she's done, then Jane came over with a book and shows it to Tarzan.

He looked at the cover and read slowly, "The Black Stallion. What is a stallion?" Victoria said, "A stallion is a male horse. In some herds in the wild, the stallion is the leader of all the other horses." Tarzan looked at the cover to see a beautiful black horse, then opens the page to the first chapter for Jane. She said, "I could start off with the first chapter, then you can read the next one and we can all take turns on the chapters." She started to read the first one, then Tarzan began to read the second one and read the chapter like a fast learner.

Victoria smiled, "Tarzan, you read well. You're a fast learner."

Tarzan said, "Thanks, Victoria. I was just wondering if you could see the jungle with me." Jane takes the book and marks it in place, then Victoria asks, "Jane, is it okay if I went with Tarzan?" Jane said, "It's alright with me. I just need to take some notes and show Daddy. Be sure to be here for lunch and we'll continue on." Victoria said as she gets up, "Got it."

Victoria followed Tarzan into the jungle and they got near the waterfall where some of the elephants drank. Tarzan said to Victoria, "Wait here. I'm going to bring two friends over." Victoria asked Tarzan before he left, "Tarzan, are you sure they'll like me?" Tarzan gave a reassuring nod to her and leaves. As Victoria sees Tarzan out of sight, she looked at some flat stones near the water and tossed some to see some of the stones skip.

Tarzan swung on some vines and scaled some trees to meet up with Terk, who was eating some termites and some of the babies are eating some with their mothers. Terk asked, "Tarzan, you're back already?" Tarzan nodded and whispers to her, "I brought my new friend over. She's waiting near the river where the elephants usually go to drink."

Terk said, "Okay, gotcha." As the two left the area, they noticed a small shadow following them. The gorilla and man turned around to see Tana walking over. Tarzan picked her up and asked, "Tana, what are you doing here?" The baby gorilla said, "I really wanted to see Victoria again, so I snuck out without Kerchak noticing. I told Mommy I wanted to go with you and Terk, so she said it was okay and to make sure I'm safe."

Tarzan looked at the little youngster, then Terk said with a little smirk, "Oh, Victoria's the girl ya got a crush on." Tarzan stammered, "What? I-I-I don't have a crush on her! We're just friends!" Terk raised her hands and said, "Whoa, easy. No need to get all defensive." Tana asked, "Can we see her now?" Tarzan and Terk looked at Tana, then Tarzan said, "Alright, let's go see her."

The three walked down the hill, then they saw Tantor grabbing some fruit with his trunk. He looked over and asked, "Tarzan, where are you and Terk going with Tana?" Tarzan said, "To show them a friend of mine." Tantor asked happily, "A new friend? Can I come?" Terk said, "Yeah, as long as ya keep your trunk shut and not say anything else to anyone. It's just between us four."

Tantor raised his trunk and said, "Got it. I promise not to tell." Tarzan led the way and looked to see Victoria dip her feet into the water as she tossed a small stone across the water. She smiled as three skips lapped across the water, then heard something come towards her from the bushes. Victoria asked, "Uh, Tarzan, was that you?" Before she could turn around, Tarzan crept slowly behind her and makes the sound of an elephant trumpet. Victoria jumped a little with a squeak, then she looked to see Tarzan.

Tarzan chuckled a bit, "Got you there for a second."

Victoria said, "Yeah, you really caught me by surprise."

Tana climbed off Tarzan's back, walked towards Victoria, and said, "Hi, Victoria." The young woman looked at the baby gorilla and got on her knees with a smile, "Hi, Tana. How are you?" Tana said, "Okay, how are you? You didn't get to tell me about your elephant friend with the same name as I do." Before Victoria could say anything else, Terk and Tantor walked over.

Terk looked at Victoria and said, "You're Victoria? Man, Tarzan told me about ya! I'm Terk!" She gave Victoria a welcoming noogie, which made the girl laugh and say, "Nice to meet you, Terk!" Terk lets Victoria go and Tantor shyly looks at Victoria. He said, "You have a pretty name for someone pretty as you. I'm Tantor." Victoria takes a hold of the elephant's trunk and smiles, "Pleased to meet you, Tantor."

Tarzan said, "You didn't tell me how you're able to understand what the animals are saying, Victoria. How did it happen?"

Victoria took a deep breath and said, "Well, it's a long story. It started off about a year ago when I came to the savannah for a little trip. I took some pictures of some of the animals there, but I ran off when three hyenas chased me down a hill. I tripped and fell, then I hit my head on a rock and everything went black. The next thing I know, I woke up as a black leopard and a lion who accepted me as a member of his pride saved my life."

Tarzan's face hardened as he said, "You were a black leopard? Leopards are enemies to gorillas and hunt them. One called Sabor attacked my family two days ago, but I managed to fight her off and she died."

Victoria said, "When I was a black leopard, I only hunted for food instead of killing for pleasure. I ate mostly antelope and fruit, even bugs. I was able to run faster and climb trees easier."

Terk gave Victoria pat and said with a laugh, "Alright, ya get to eat and climb like us! Okay, you were saying?"

Victoria continued, "Back to the story, I became a member of the pride and acted like an older sister to King Mufasa's son named Simba. I helped Queen Sarabi give birth to Simba and became like a daughter to the lion rulers. Also, I was good friends with all the animals and the baboon shaman Rafiki. The only enemies I had were the hyenas and Mufasa's evil brother named Scar. I went with Simba and his best friend Nala towards an elephant graveyard, but the three hyenas from before attacked us and Mufasa came in time to teach them a lesson. He was angry at me and Simba for disobeying him, but he softened and told us about the great kings watching over us from the stars. After that, the worst thing happened."

Tana curled up to Victoria's lap and asked, "What happened?"

Victoria talked about more of her story about Mufasa's death, her and Simba running away when Scar blamed them for the murder, meeting Timon and Pumbaa, Victoria missing Mufasa and wanting to go home, seeing Nala again and meeting with Rafiki, and seeing Mufasa's spirit live on in her and Simba. Victoria said, "When we saw Mufasa's face in the water, his spirit appeared in the sky. I was given a special drink by Rafiki to change me back into a human and I was in the air as I changed back. I was still able to understand the animals and Mufasa said that he'll be watching over us before his spirit returned to the sky. Simba and I headed back to Pride Rock to fight Scar, so Simba can take his rightful place as king. When Scar ruled, everything was destroyed and dead. The herds moved on because of no food and water, as well as the hyenas taking over. When we came, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa joined us. We came face to face with Scar and gave him the choice to either surrender or fight. Then, he started to ask who was responsible for the death and started to accuse me now that I'm human. In an instant, I was dangling over at Pride Rock as lightning struck the ground and fire came."

Tantor said, "That Scar sure is evil and mean!"

Terk said, "If I was there, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!"

Tarzan asked, "What happened when you were dangling?"

Victoria said, "Scar clawed me the same way he did to Mufasa before he was about to let go, then he whispered in my ear that he's the one who did it and anger took over as I tackled him to the ground. I had my knife with me and threatened him to tell everyone the truth or I'll kill him myself, then he confessed and it was a battle against the hyenas. The lionesses, Simba, Rafiki, and I fought most of them off. I managed to make it, but a hyena nearly ripped my arm apart."

Tana, Tantor, and Terk became a bit scared about what happened. Victoria continued her story about Scar attacking her and nearly killing her, then how Simba defeated Scar and became the true king. She said, "When I stood beside him, the wind blew around me and I was back to where I hit my head. The hyenas from before were about to attack me, but Simba saved my life and we both said good-bye before I left."

Tana said, "I'm glad that Simba became the true king. Weren't you scared of the hyenas and Scar?" Victoria held Tana and said, "I really was, but I was able to face my fears and fight with everything I've got. Before Simba and I said good-bye, he told me that he'll never forget me and that I'll always be his sister." Tantor seemed to be in tears, which made Tarzan ask, "Tantor, are you alright?"

Tantor sniffled, "I'm okay, it's such a touching story."

Tana said, "It really is. I'm glad that you and Simba made it okay from the fight." The little gorilla hugs Victoria, which made the girl hug the youngster in return. Victoria gets up a little and says, "I think we better head back, Tarzan." Tana sighed, "You really have to go?" Victoria said, "Yeah, but I could try to see you again tomorrow. I promise."

Tarzan gently takes Tana out of Victoria's arms and says, "I'll be back in a bit, Tana. Just stay with your sister and Terk." Terk has Tana on her back, then Terk said, "You're a cool girl, Vicky." Victoria said, "Thanks, Terk." Tantor places his trunk on Victoria's shoulder and said, "Hope to see you again." The girl pats the elephant's trunk and walks back towards the camp with Tarzan.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Tarzan let Victoria see Terk, Tantor, and Tana. I even thought of having Victoria tell them about her story of being in the savannah and Simba, as well as her being a black leopard. I own none of the books, except for my Lion King story; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. Swimming and Crystals

**Victoria's POV**

I walked with Tarzan to the camp as we both smelled something cooking. When we were walking, Tarzan asked, "How did you like Terk and Tantor? Tana really seemed to like you when she saw you again." I said, "Yeah, she's such a sweetie. I like Terk and Tantor; they remind me of my friends back at home. Terk's so fun to be around with and Tantor's sensitive, but nice. I hope you're not mad about me being a black leopard, Tarzan."

He looked at me and calmly said, "I'm not. I was fine when I heard that you only killed for food and ate other things besides meat. Sabor killed only for her bloodthirst."

I said, "I think she might've been bad as Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed."

Tarzan asked, "Who are they? I know who Scar was, but what about Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed?"

I said, "They're the three hyenas that harassed me, Simba, Nala, and Zazu. They're the ones who first went against Scar before they and the other hyenas killed him." We got towards the camp to see Professor Porter cooking something over the fire. Professor Porter said, "Ah, I see you two are back in time for luncheon. It'll be ready soon." I looked at small bones and some shiny skin, then I asked, "Fish?"

Professor Porter said, "That's right."

Tarzan asked, "Why do you cook meat and fish over the fire?"

I said, "Well, some people can eat cold meats and fish. But we can't fully digest uncooked meat because our stomachs are different from animals. I was able to eat raw meat when I was a black leopard, but I can't now. We get sick easily." Jane walked out of the tent and said, "Good to see you here in time. How are things in the jungle?" Tarzan and I looked at each other, then we both said, "Good."

Jane said, "Alright."

I asked, "So, who caught the fish?" I realized that I shouldn't have opened my mouth when Clayton walked over and said, "I did. Other than shooting at live targets, I have a good hand at fishing." I said, "Well, you caught a good amount for everyone. You're pretty good as my dad and brother back in America when they go fishing." Clayton said as he gets himself a plate of fish, "Why, I think they could do better."

I felt insulted by that remark and was close to hitting him, but I kept calm and gave a subtle blow. I looked at his gun and said as I got up to get myself a plate of fish, "Nice gun you got there. Perhaps I can interest you to some fuzzy slippers made out of the heads of innocent and defenseless baby seals?" I got back to my seat as Tarzan got himself a plate of fish.

I noticed how he was about to eat the fish, saw an extra fork that's clean, and said as I gave him the fork, "Here, hold it like this. Use the side to cut the meat, pierce a bit through the meat, and raise it to your lips." I showed him how I eat my fish, then he followed my example. I looked at Tarzan eating more of the fish and asked, "How do you like it?"

Tarzan said after a swallow, "Pretty good."

We finished eating, then Professor Porter showed Tarzan more human things as I followed Jane towards a shaded area of the camp. I found the book Macbeth and decided to read it, then I looked to see Clayton come towards me. I looked at him and said, "What?" He looked at me and said, "Oh, nothing. I just never had the chance to tell you how beautiful you look. You have the perfect qualities of a young woman, Victoria."

I didn't like where this is going and said, "Thanks, I guess." I was about to walk away, but Clayton grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. He said, "My cylinders firing with fervor and you, my sweet thing, fit the part. I go insane when I look at your sapphire eyes." I began to feel creeped out as he places his arm around my waist and cupped his other hand onto my face. He said, "You're so beautiful and spunky; I admire that in a woman." He was about to lean towards my face and kiss me, but I fought in his grasp and spat in his face.

He let go and wiped the saliva off, then I shouted, "GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" I met up with Jane, then she asked as she held a pencil and notepad, "What happened? I heard you shouting." I said, "Clayton! He was putting the moves on me and tried to French me! I spat in his face and told him off."

I climbed onto the hammock as Jane came towards me. She asked, "Do you mind if I could sit here?" I brought my knees up and said, "No, good right ahead. There's plenty of room for you." We heard some laughter and looked to see Tarzan on a bike as Professor Porter was riding on the front. Tarzan managed to stop the bike, then Clayton led Tarzan towards a map of Africa near us and started to ask him questions about where the gorillas live.

I read the book as I tried to block out Clayton's voice, then I looked up from my page and looked at Tarzan. He seemed to be looking at me with a small smile, which made me smile in return and give a small wave. I looked to see Jane sketching and noticed that she's drawing Tarzan as she captured every detail of him, just like with the chalkboard drawing she did of him.

I read a bit more and got towards the ending of the book, then I got up and got towards the tent I'm sharing with Jane. I got through my suitcase, changed out of my clothes, and slipped on my blue tankini. I got both the pieces and headed out of the tent, then I looked to see Tarzan walk towards me. He looked at me and asked, "What are you wearing?"

I said, "This? Oh, it's a bathing suit. I was thinking about going for a swim to take my mind off some things and to relax." Tarzan said, "Remember where I had you see Terk, Tantor, and Tana? The waterfall there has a good river to swim in. The elephants and other animals that come there don't mind me when I go for a swim." I asked, "Really? I wouldn't mind going there for a dip."

"Dip?" Tarzan asked.

"It's another word for a swim," I explained with a little chuckle. We ran towards the jungle, then Tarzan had me on his back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I asked, "Tarzan, what are you doing?" He said as he got fours, "We're going to go to the top and jump down to the water." Tarzan began to climb up some trees, then he got towards a bush and I got off his back. I slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff to see the waterfall and mist from the water. I said, "The view is beautiful from up here."

I looked to see Tarzan go back towards the bushes, then I moved out of the way as he ran on fours and jumped off the edge of the cliff. I watched in fear and screamed as Tarzan already jumped off, "TARZAN!" I saw him plummet towards the water in a diving position and he landed into the water, then he poked his head out a couple of seconds later.

I sighed in relief to see him alive and called down, "Tarzan, you're okay!" Tarzan shouted up to me, "Victoria, jump! It's alright!" I looked a little unsure, but I thought of doing something similar to what he did and called, "I will, just give me a sec!" I walked towards the bush to think of a good way to jump, then I ran across the edge and jumped as I held my legs shouting, "CANNONBALL!"

I was falling faster and faster, then I got into the water and opened my eyes to see some hippos. I swam around underwater, caught a glimpse of Tarzan's legs, and I got a mouthful of water. I poked my head up as I was behind Tarzan and he looked around for me. He said, "Victoria? Victoria, where are you?" I spat some water behind his head and laughed, "That was amazing! Did you see me do that cannonball?"

Tarzan chuckled, "Yeah, you were pretty good at it." In a second, we both swam around and had some fun splashing each other around. After that, Tarzan asked, "Would you like to see the waterfall caverns?" I said as I followed Tarzan near the waterfall, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing them." We saw towards the waterfall, then Tarzan had me on his back as we climbed up a vine against the mountain. Once we got to the middle, we got onto a level and headed inside a cave.

We walked around inside and I noticed a bunch of crystals in different colors shining. I said, "This place is beautiful." I looked at a loose crystal and picked it up. Tarzan looked to see the crystal in my hand and said, "That one would look nice on you. Hold it up to the light and see." I looked at the sunlight peeking out from the waterfall, held up the light purple stone, and saw a prism appear through the crystal.

I said, "It's too rare. I couldn't accept this."

Tarzan gently closed my hand to protect the crystal I was holding and said, "No, keep it. Keep it with you. It's my way of saying thanks for teaching me about your world and about me saving your life when we first met." I felt my face warm up and said, "Thank you." Without hesitating, I wrapped my arms around Tarzan's neck and place my head near his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

I felt his arms holding me close to him, then we pulled away and Tarzan had me on his back. We climbed down from the waterfall and then I got off Tarzan's back as we got on solid ground. Tarzan held up a blunt rock and poked a tiny hole onto the crystal, then he handed it back to me and said, "You could be able to wear it around your wrist or neck."

I said, "Thanks again. I guess I'll see you when I see you?"

Tarzan nodded, "Yeah, we'll see each other again." He climbed up some trees and left, then I looked at the crystal and headed back to the camp as I shivered a little. I got into a pink tank top and matching shorts, then I looked to see if I could find something to hold my crystal. Jane smiled, "Victoria, you're back. Where were you?" I said, "Swimming with Tarzan and that's not all. He showed me a cave behind the waterfall and gave me this."

I showed her the crystal, which made her say, "This is beautiful. Do you have any necklace chains?" I shook my head no, then Jane looked through her jewelry box and found a silver one. She slipped the crystal onto the chain and said, "Here we go." I looked at the silver chain and said, "I can't take this; it belongs to you." Jane said, "No, it's alright. You can have the chain. Although it's been two days, I'm starting feel like you're a sister to me." We hugged each other, then I placed the necklace on and held the crystal with my fingers.

* * *

**How's that one? I thought of having a little push between Tarzan and Victoria, as well as having Victoria reject Clayton when he's trying to seduce her. Plus, this story's gonna have Jane be more of a sister figure as Tarzan starts to have feelings for Victoria. I only own my OCs; the characters from The Lion King are owned by Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Secrets Almost Revealed

**Third Person POV**

Ever since Tarzan met with the Porters and brought Victoria secretly to the jungle, Kerchak noticed a strange behavior in the way Tarzan is acting. Although he never accepted Tarzan as his own son, he still counted him as the member of the family. Kerchak would usually go on his patrols to see any signs of danger or threats in the jungle, then come back to check on the gorillas.

The silverback noticed that one of the babies was missing, along with Terk and Tarzan. He walked towards Tana's mother and asked, "Buhle, have you noticed where your daughter's been running off to?" Buhle looked at the silverback and said, "Tana? She's been going with Tarzan and Terk in the jungle. She always comes back safe and unharmed. Why?"

Kerchak said, "Nothing." He walked away from the mothers and other members relaxing, then hears the sounds of someone screaming, "TARZAN!" He snorted in alarm and charged towards where the noise was coming from, but stopped in his tracks to see Tarzan in the water where the elephants usually drink. He looked up from a distance to see Tarzan call to a familiar human with brown hair and blue eyes, "Victoria, jump! It's alright!"

Kerchak looked at the top of the cliff to see Victoria call to Tarzan, "I will, just give me a sec!" He watched the girl walk away, then sees her run towards the edge and jump with her legs tucked in as she held them and shouted, "CANNONBALL!" Kerchak watched the girl fall faster and faster towards the water, then she fell through the river with a splash.

Tarzan looked around for the girl, but Kerchak noticed that the girl was hiding behind him. He tilted his head curiously and looked to see Victoria spit water out behind Tarzan's head. She laughed happily, "That was amazing! Did you see me do that cannonball?" Kerchak watched two swim around and splash each other as they laughed, then he walked away to find Kala.

Kerchak sees Kala eating some fruit and comes towards her. He sighed, "Kala, haven't you noticed Tarzan's behavior lately? I keep seeing him gone all day, then he comes back around sunset or at night."

Kala said, "I have, but he wouldn't tell me anything and neither would his friends. Why? What's wrong?"

Kerchak said as he kept calm about what he had seen, "Ever since I told Tarzan to stay away from those humans, I saw him sneak around and bring the female I threatened to the jungle. I watched the two closely whenever Terk, Tana, and one of the elephants are around. Just recently, I saw him with the female in the river swimming around."

Kala asked, "Does the female seem to be a threat?"

Kerchak answered, "No, she didn't. She claimed that she was turned into a black leopard and was accepted as a member of some pride of lions, then was changed back into a human and helped a lion take his rightful place as the leader. From what I heard, she said that she only hunted for food and only eats fruit along with some insects. She doesn't seem to have that killer instinct like Sabor did."

He sadly looked away and thought of the death of his first baby son. Kala placed her hand on her mate's shoulder and said, "I miss him, too." Kerchak sadly said softly, "If only I was there in time to stop him from being killed by Sabor." Kala said to him, "Kerchak, I understand. You gave Tarzan a chance when he saved us from Sabor, so I think you should give the human girl Tarzan keeps seeing one. When you first saw her, did she seem dangerous to you?"

Kerchak looked at his mate's warm brown eyes and said, "No, but I noticed some blood on her leg. None of the family was harmed after I checked on them when we left. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kala lightly chuckled, "You reminded me of my father when he heard about you when we met. He gave you a chance and accepted you when he saw how happy we were together." Kerchak sighed, "At least he gave us consent when I battled Tublat and became the leader of this family. I'm only looking out for what's best for this family and you."

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I took a refreshing bath, dried myself off, and got into the tent to get dressed. I slipped on a bright purple cami and a dark purple sarong skirt. I kept my crystal safe without Clayton noticing and he was still sore after the incident when he tried to seduce me. I ignored him completely after that and still felt good. I looked to see Tarzan walk like Clayton, then he went towards a different direction.

I grabbed myself a cup of tea and poured myself some, then I noticed Clayton standing next to me. He said to me as he placed his hand on the table, "Your exertions into the jungle seem to be more fun with that ape man. You always leave with him happily, then you come back here with your face blushing. You will never behave like that again, Victoria. Do you understand?"

I looked at him and said, "I'm not some prize to be won or an object. I'm allowed to make my own choices. I'm a human being and my own person." Clayton looked at me with a glare, then I shook as he knocked the table over with a shout, "Your own pers...YOUR OWN PERSON! YES, YOU ARE AND A WOMAN!" Without a pause, he knocked me to the ground hard with a shove and I tried to back away.

However, he grabbed me by the shoulders and growled, "You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband, while I'm around you will respect me! Because I will not be made a fool, Victoria! You've made me one for the last time! If I find out that you're in the jungle again, I will hunt him down like an animal! Is this in any way unclear?" I looked away and softly said, "No."

Clayton's voice became calmer as he said, "Good. Excuse me." I felt myself released and looked at my shoulders to see some bruises on them. I looked at the shattered china and was close to tearing up. I heard footsteps and Professor Porter ask, "What on Earth? What happened here? Victoria?" I looked at him and said as I tried not to cry, "Professor, I'm sorry. We talked and had a little accident, then he..."

I picked up the pieces with the Professor as he said, "It's alright, Victoria. It's not your fault. I'll take care of this." I couldn't pick up anymore and dropped the remains as I felt a pain in my heart. Professor Porter placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as I started crying, then he held me in his arms and comforted me similar to how my father comforts me.

After about 15 minutes, I got up and headed inside the tent to look at my crystal. I placed it around my neck, headed out to see no signs of Clayton anywhere, and headed into the jungle. I got towards the water and heaved a small sigh as I looked up at the treetops. I felt the breeze come around me and sighed, "I wish I was back home. I miss my friends, my family, everything." I held my arms close and sang to myself:

Imba wimbo

Wa upepo

Wakati unajiwa na

Imba wimbo wa upepo

Wakati ndoto tamu

Lala mpaka usiku uisheni

Upepo wa usiku

Wimbo wanko na

Wimbo wangu inaendelea

Upepo wa usiku

Wimbo wanko na

I looked at the water and cupped my hands in for a drink. I drank some down, then I cupped my hands for more. I looked at the water in my hands and I could've sworn that I saw a familiar silverback looking over from higher ground. I looked over my shoulder to see if he's there, but he wasn't. I shrugged and splashed the water in my face, then decided to head back to the camp.

* * *

**How was that? I thought of having a time lap and show what had happened, as well as showing a bit of Kerchak and Kala. Plus, I thought of the idea of Clayton being jealous/angry at Victoria. The next chapter's gonna be good! I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. Learning to Swing Vines and Tree Surf

I headed back towards the camp to get myself something to eat for dinner and headed inside my tent. I sat on my sleeping bag and started to eat my food, which was a beef and onion stew. I ate half of the serving in my bowl as I read a book about gorillas, then I looked up to see Jane walk in. She wore a white tank top and a dark red tie-around skirt. I asked, "Did you hear what happened?"

She said, "No, I didn't hear about the argument. But I did hear Daddy about what happened and why you ran off into the jungle by yourself." I asked, "What did you tell Tarzan? Was he concerned or angry?" Jane placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and said, "Actually, I told him that you were upset and needed space. He was worried about you, but I told him that you'll be alright. He said that he wanted to show you something before dark."

I got up and asked, "Really? Where is he?"

Jane said, "I think he went into the jungle and is waiting near the waterfall. I'll cover for you." I smiled more, hugged Jane, and ran out saying, "Thanks, Jane." I ran fast without being noticed and got towards the river, then I stopped to catch my breath. I looked to see Tarzan walk over towards me and say, "I thought you didn't come." I said, "Jane told me about you being here and I came before it could get any darker out here. What was it you wanted to show me?"

I noticed some piece of dark blue fabric in Tarzan's hand as he said, "You'll find out, but you need to close your eyes first." I closed my eyes already, then I felt the fabric being tied over my eyes. I touched the blindfold over my eyes and asked, "Blindfolding me? That's a bit unfair." Tarzan said as he finished tying a small knot behind my head, "Just a little precaution." I felt myself being picked up bridal style and wrapped my arms around Tarzan's neck. Tarzan asked, "Do you trust me?"

I nodded, "I do. I trust you, Tarzan."

I could hear the rustling of leaves as Tarzan held me, then he said, "We're going to go up some trees, but don't look yet and hold on." I kept my arms around Tarzan's neck as we were going up and as we got to the top, I felt Tarzan gently pry my arms off him. My hand was being held as I kept a good grip on it, then I walked onto some long branch that was sturdy. I asked, "Can I look yet?"

Tarzan said, "We're almost there, Victoria. Hold on." I didn't know where he was taking me, but I trusted him and felt myself gently pulled along. We came to a stop somewhere, then Tarzan said, "You can look now." I took the blindfold off, blinked my eyes open, and looked to see the sunset as the rays shone on the ocean. I looked at the view and said, "It's beautiful from up here."

Tarzan said, "But not as beautiful as you." He found some pink flower, pulled it off a branch, and gently placed it in my hair. I said, "So, what's the occasion? Tarzan said, "Nothing, just didn't get a chance to be with you."

I sat on the sturdy branch with my feet dangling over and asked, "What did you and Jane do today?" Tarzan sat next to me and said, "I showed her some of the birds when she tried to sketch one and taught her how to swing vines. She was pretty good as a beginner." I smiled a little, then I noticed Tarzan's expression as it changed into concern when he placed his hand near my shoulder.

He asked, "What happened to you? Why are your shoulders bruised?"

I said without looking at him, "It's nothing, Tarzan."

I was about to get up and leave, but Tarzan held my hand and said calmly, "Those couldn't appear from nothing. Could you at least tell me?" I felt my face being gently tilted towards his and looked into his blue-green eyes. I sighed, "Before you ask if I was near Kerchak, I wasn't. It's Clayton. We were talking, then he became angry and shoved me to the ground hard. He grabbed my shoulders hard and threatened me about something, then left. After he left, I just cried a lot and felt hurt inside. I went near the river to calm down, sang to myself, and drank some water. When I was getting some more, I looked at the handful and could've sworn that I saw Kerchak watching me from a distance. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was there, but he was gone."

Tarzan asked as he held my crystal between his fingers, "What did Clayton threaten you about?" I sighed, "He thinks I should marry him and respect him like a wife, but I don't love him. He's arrogant, sexist, and cruel. I don't even trust him when he carries his gun around. I might sound weird, but I feel safer when I'm with you." Tarzan gently traced his knuckles along my cheekbones and said, "I would never do anything to hurt you, Victoria."

I looked into his eyes and felt myself in a trance, then I snapped out of it as we looked to see the sky shine by the stars. I said, "Whenever I look at the stars, I feel like the souls of my loved ones are watching over me like angels." Tarzan asked, "Like the great kings of the past from Mufasa's pride?" I said, "Yeah, exactly like that. Uh, can you teach me to swing vines?"

Tarzan said, "Sure. I'll teach you. If Jane can learn how to swing vines, so can you." He grabs himself a vine and does some tricks by swinging around on them, then came back with another vine. I looked down and said, "Oh, boy. I'm a little nervous about falling off." Tarzan handed me the vine and gently held my other hand as he said, "I'll be there to catch you in time. Ready?"

I nodded, then I jumped off with the vine in my hands and grabbed the closest one. I shut my eyes tight, but opened them to see myself swinging around. I laughed happily as I was swinging around and felt myself fly around a bit when Tarzan swung next to me, having him hold the vine I was hanging onto with one hand and we both stopped to look at each other. Our faces came a few inches closer, then I looked away shyly and said, "How was I?"

Tarzan said, "You did perfect on your first try."

I looked at him and said, "Thanks. Could you also teach me how to tree surf? It looked pretty wild and fun when you did that from the baboon chase and when you come to see me with Terk, Tana, and Tantor." Tarzan and I swung back towards the tree we were at before, then I stood up as Tarzan began to help with my posture. He said, "When you're about to turn left, lean back a bit and lean forward when you want to go right."

With a light push, I kept my arms out as I was scaling down on the tree branch. My feet skizzed down as I laughed, "WHOO! YEAH, I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" I looked to see Tarzan swing and tree surf on a branch above me as he called, "Race you to the bottom!" I looked to see a branch loop around over my head, then I tried that trick with ease and went down faster. As I was about to go to the bottom, Tarzan and I bumped into each other! We tumbled around down a hill, landed on the grass, and laughed.

I said, "That was the best fun I ever had!"

Tarzan said, "You did a great job, Victoria."

We looked at each other and I couldn't believe the position we were in; Tarzan was on top of me and my hands were on his chest. I smiled a little as my cheeks were warming up, then Tarzan helped me off the ground and kept holding my hands close to his chest. As our faces were coming closer, I snapped back to reality and said, "Thanks for the lessons and showing me the view. I, uh, better head back. It's getting a little late. I'll see you tomorrow."

I began to walk away, but I looked back and gave a small wave to Tarzan. He waved back to me and left, then I headed back to the camp without being noticed. I got myself ready for bed and slipped out of my clothes, then changed into my chemise. I don't know what I'm feeling lately when I'm near Tarzan, but I think the answer's very obvious. I'm starting to fall in love with Tarzan.

* * *

**How was that one? They were getting closer! Will they be able to admit their feelings for each other yet? Will Clayton lose? Will Victoria stay in the jungle or try to find her way back home? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. New Feelings and a Distraction

**Third Person POV**

The next day at the camp, Clayton said, "We're wasting all this time on what he wants! The boat could arrive any day, now ask him straight out!" The Porters, Clayton, and Victoria looked at Tarzan as he was looking at an old-fashioned model of the solar system. Jane spoke up, "Tarzan, will you take us to the gorillas? Do you understand?" Tarzan looked at everyone and said, "I understand..."

Professor Porter said to his daughter, "Good work, Jane."

Clayton urged calmly, "Well?"

Tarzan sadly responded, "I can't."

Clayton and Professor Porter looked shocked saying, "What?"

Jane asked, "Why not, Tarzan?"

Victoria had a knowing look on her face as she said at the same time as Tarzan, "Kerchak." Everyone felt a bit sad about not seeing the gorillas, then Clayton began to be more direct about where the gorillas are. He showed Tarzan a picture of a gorilla, but Tarzan happily jumped over the man's back and Clayton angrily tore the picture to shreds. Everyone was asleep at night inside the tent where Tarzan had his first lessons, while he slipped some slides into the projector fast to see the pictures. As he got towards one that showed a man holding a bouquet of flowers to a woman, Tarzan thought of something and looked to see Victoria sleeping with a closed book as a pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Tarzan began to pick up some flowers he could find. He picked a few small ones that are blue, some orange passion flowers, and white lily buds. Tarzan happily headed towards the camp as Tantor and Terk watched. Tantor sighed, "Oh, Terk. I've never seen him so happy." Terk looked on and shrugged, "Yeah? I'd give it a week, a month, or a year. Who knows how long?"

Tantor asked, "Terk, are you okay?"

The tomboy gorilla said, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean, I'm kinda happy that he's gotten to be with Vicky a lot and he's seems to like her a lot. I like her, too. She's kinda like a sister to me." Tantor said, "I like her. She's brave, funny, pretty, and smells nice. Besides, even Tana likes her a lot."

Once Tarzan got near the hill that led to the camp, he stood up and walks over. He stops himself when he heard other men talking and barking orders as they began to take crates, some furniture, and the tents away. From the distance, a foghorn from a large boat sounds off. When Tarzan got near the camping area, Professor Porter said to the men to get their attention, "Wait, please! I've waited 30 years for this and I won't leave until I see a gorilla! Isn't this dreadful, Tarzan?"

Tarzan got out of the way as a man was wheeling in three barrels, then got back to his place where he watched the whole camp be taken down. He looked to see Clayton with Jane and Victoria, along with a man in a uniform. Clayton said, "You're the captain! Just tell them you have engine trouble and give us two more days!"

The captain retorted, "And be late from every port from here to London?"

Jane said, "Well, we've come all this way for nothing!"

The captain said as he leaves, "I'm sorry, Miss Porter, but I simply can't do it." Victoria has her suitcase next to her and her backpack as she holds her crystal necklace. Clayton snapped at the two girls, "This is your fault! I should've followed my instincts and set traps for the beasts!" Victoria said hotly to Clayton as she slips her backpack on herself, "Don't you think Jane and I are disappointed about the gorillas? Besides, you're really-" She got cut off when she accidentally bumped into Tarzan and some of the flowers he was holding fell to the ground, leaving him to hold only two lily buds.

Victoria gasped in shock, but regained herself and said, "Tarzan, I thought you wouldn't come here in time. The boat's arrived and it's going to take us all to England, then the Porters will have me go by plane to get back home to America. I was just wondering if you'd maybe come with us, won't you?" Tarzan thought for a bit and said, "Go see England and America today, come home tomorrow."

Victoria's smile disappeared as she sadly said, "Um, no, it's going to be hard to come back. Ever."

Tarzan asked, "Not come back?"

Victoria said, "I know it's sounds sad, but you belong with people and the human world. Heck, even my world." Tarzan gets on one knee and holds up the two flowers saying, "Victoria must stay with Tarzan." Victoria said, "Stay here?" She was about to walk away, but accidentally tipped her suitcase to the ground and it had some of her clothes fall out. Victoria said as she mended them and put them away, "No, I can't stay here. I've got my friends, my family, and-" She gets cut off when Tarzan held her hand and said, "Victoria, stay."

Victoria stammered, "But..."

Tarzan held the flowers up and said, "Please."

Victoria held her hand out to the flowers, took the two, and sadly said as tears began to form in her eyes, "I can't! I want to, but I don't know! I just, I...I'm just torn inside and...I don't know!" Getting off the ground, Victoria ran towards the jungle with tears streaming down her face. Tarzan sadly watched Victoria leave, then Clayton walked towards him and scoffs, "Women, how typical."

Tarzan glared at the man, but kept calm. Clayton gets one his bags taken and says to Tarzan as he places an arm around his shoulder, "Even if you weren't grown up a savage, you'd be lost. There are no trails to a woman's heart." Tarzan said to himself, "Victoria's going..." Clayton said as he pours two glasses of port for himself and Tarzan, "Yes, if only she could've spent more time with the gorillas. She's so disappointed. Crushed, really. Sorry, old boy." He clicked glasses and took a sip, then he tosses the glass aside saying, "Oh, well. I best get her things to the ship."

Clayton shuts Victoria's suitcase tight, picks it up over his shoulder, and is about to walk away. Tarzan asked, "Clayton? If Victoria sees gorillas, she stays?" Clayton looks at him and dryly states, "That's why she came, isn't it?" Tarzan thought for a bit and said, "I'll do it."

In the other part of the jungle, Victoria had stopped crying and began to pick off some of the petals from the flowers. Once she got to the other bud, she plucked off each petal one by one saying to herself, "I'll tell him and stay. I can't tell him and can't stay. I'll tell him and stay. I can't tell him and can't stay..." She got towards the last petal, picks it off, and realization hit her. She smiled, "I'll tell him and stay. If I'm going to stay, I need to tell him how I feel about him. I better head back and get the chance!" With that, she takes her backpack and runs back towards the camp area to meet up with Jane.

* * *

Tarzan scaled down some tree as he said to Terk and Tantor, "Terk, all you have to do is get Kerchak out of the way."

Terk said in disbelief, "What?!"

Tantor raised his trunk and said, "Oh, I'd be happy to get Kerchak out of the-" He gets cut off when Terk squeezes Tantor's trunk hard and snaps, "Hey, shut your trunk and get my outta here!" Tantor walks away with Terk on his back, while the tomboy female said, "Can you believe that guy? Drops us like a newborn giraffe! KERPLOP! Now, he waltzes in here and expects us to just-" She stops when Tarzan swung towards her and said, "Terk, I'm asking you as a friend."

Terk began to cringe and moan as Tarzan looked at her with big eyes. She groaned, "Oh...d'oh...with the face and the eyes, and the...UGH! Alright! But don't make me do anything embarrassing."

In a while later, Terk is wearing Jane's hat with leaves for hair and the yellow dress. Terk had some coconuts for breasts and lipstick put on her. She shakes her fist and shouts, "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Tantor has his trunk wearing a shirt and tie similar to Professor Porter's, along with a small hat that looks like it. He has some grass near his trunk as a mustache and twigs for the arms. Tantor said, "Actually, I thought that dress was rather slimming on you."

Terk relaxes a bit and holds the skirt up saying, "Oh, really? I thought it was kinda revealing and all-" They heard a loud roar and ran off screaming when Kerchak appeared. Terk tried to run faster as she said, "How does she move in this thing?!" Tantor shrieked as he ran off with Terk, while Kerchak growled and went hot on their trail.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having this show Victoria what she's been going through, Clayton's scheme coming up, and when Victoria's about to admit her feelings to Tarzan. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	12. Feelings About to be Told

**Victoria's POV**

I sat with Jane as we talked and said, "I might sound crazy, but I think I made my decision. I'm still not sure about staying here or going back home to America, but I do know that I need to tell Tarzan how I feel about him." Jane said, "You don't sound crazy at all. I think you should tell him tonight." We looked to see Tarzan walk towards us. He said, "I'll take you to see the gorillas. Come with me." Jane, Clayton, Professor Porter, and I followed Tarzan into the jungle. I stayed close to Tarzan as we walked along and said, "I dunno if they'll be happy to see us. I mean, Kerchak seemed like he meant it when he threatened me."

Tarzan said as he helped me over a log, "Everyone will like you. Tana and Terk liked being near you, so I think everyone will. You'll see." We got deeper into the jungle and went up some hill that led towards a clearing of small trees around. Once we got to the top, we spotted a brown female gorilla. Jane smiled as she taps her father's shoulder, "Look, Daddy!"

We quietly looked at her as Professor Porter said softly and his excitement grew, "Jane." He couldn't contain it and became even more excitement, but Clayton warned, "Careful, Professor." The female looked at us, then I said to Tarzan, "She's beautiful." Tarzan looked at me with a small smile and said, "She's my mother." I looked at him, then at the female and said softly, "She's your mom..."

Tarzan gently urged her to come closer, but she looked scared and began to back away towards the bushes. Professor Porter said, "What? What's happening?" Jane shook her head and sighed, "I don't know, Daddy." As Tarzan's mother is completely out of sight, Clayton said as he began to rush towards the bush, "It's getting away!" Luckily, Jane stopped him and said, "Clayton, no! You'll only frighten her more!"

Tarzan got near the bush and softly called out to the gorillas in their language, then I stooped near Tarzan and began to make soft ooh-ooh noises. Jane joined in, then Professor Porter does the same. Clayton scoffed, "What are you doing? You want to frighten them off? Get up! Get up!" We didn't listen to him, then we heard something rustle and looked up to see a bunch of gorillas look at us from the trees.

We stood up slowly to see them look at us, then I held back a giggle as Professor Porter smiled and passed out on the ground. I felt something jump on my shoulders and wrap its furry arms around my neck gently. I held the fuzzy animal and looked to see a familiar face smile at me. I smiled, "Hi, Tana." She looked at me and said, "Hi, Victoria!"

I noticed she has a yellow flower tucked behind her ear. Neeta happily runs towards me and says, "Victoria, you're here!" I get on my knees and hug the two siblings, then Jane smiles, "Victoria, who are these two?" I smiled, "Jane, meet Neeta and Tana. They're sisters." Neeta said, "You're very pretty."

Jane holds Neeta's small hand and says, "Pleased to meet you." We looked to see Numgo and two other babies walk towards the girls. Jane said to Numgo, "Hello." Numgo began to stand up and beat his chest, which made the others laugh a bit and me laugh. He kept banging his chest as Neeta and Tana rolled their eyes, then he falls into Jane's arms. She giggled, "It's very nice to meet you, too."

I looked over to see some of the teen gorillas near the professor. He said to himself as one of the males sniffed him, "Your Majesty, you're such a tease." One of them pulled him by the ankle and had the old man wake up, as well as hanging upside down. Professor Porter held his hand out and said, "Oh, hello! Hello! Yes, Archimedes Q. Porter at your service! Quite a grip you've got."

He was gently placed down, then the gorillas began to pick some bugs off him and eat them. Professor Porter laughed, "Is that one of mine? Oh, this is wonderful, Mr. Clayton! Look, social grooming!" I looked to see Clayton hold some pen and paper as he dryly said, "Congratulations, Professor." I began to laugh as one of the gorillas began to tug Clayton's paper and one of them took his gun! Clayton shouted, "Hold on now! Leave that! That is not to be played with!"

Jane giggled as the baby boy gorillas began to groom her by playing with her hair, brushing their hands onto her arms, and picking a leaf off her hair. Tana and Neeta began to play with my hair, then Neeta pulls a pink flower from a tree and puts it in my hair. She said, "You're very beautiful."

Tana said, "I could see why Tarzan likes you."

I said, "I like him, too. He's fun to be around with, honest, sweet, and very protective." I couldn't believe I said that out loud, then looked to see the youngsters run towards Tarzan as the five came towards him. Tarzan had the boys on his back as the girls each got onto his legs, while Tarzan tumbled around with the little ones as he laughed. I smiled at the scene and looked away as Tarzan looked at me with a smile.

I got towards the gorillas as one of the boys played with Tarzan's hair and Numgo was in Tarzan's arms. I asked Tarzan, "Can you teach me?"

Tarzan said, "Speak gorilla?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Tarzan had one of the babies climb over his leg towards me, then he placed Numgo down and got in front of me. He grunted, "Oo-oo-ee." I repeated what he said, then Tarzan said, "Eh-ou." I repeated it again, then Tarzan said the last part deeper and I tried to get my voice a bit lower. Tarzan gently held my cheeks with one hand and squeezed them a bit to help me say the last part better, then he pulled away and gave a grunt.

I said, "Oo-oo-ee-eh-ou!"

The babies cheered happily as Tana hugged my arm, "You did it!"

Neeta clapped her hands, "You can talk like us more!"

Jane held one of the babies and said, "Good heavens! What did you say?" Tarzan said as he strokes the baby gorilla I'm holding, "That Victoria stays with Tarzan." I looked at him and thought to myself, _This is it. Just tell him how you feel and made your decision._ I said, "Tarzan, I've been thinking earlier and thought for a bit. I thought about my family and friends back at home, but there's something that I need to tell you. I really like you as a friend, but I like you as something more than a friend."

Tarzan held my face with one hand as I held his wrist gently. He asked, "What is it? What are you trying to tell me?" I looked into his eyes and found the courage to tell him what I feel, then I said, "Tarzan, I lo-" Before I could finish, I heard Terk shout, "WHOOOOOOOOAAAA!" We looked to see Tantor and Terk running, then they tumbled down and landed on the ground with a thud as Terk is on top of Tantor.

I noticed that she was wearing Jane's dress, which made Jane say, "Is that my dress?" Tarzan looked at the two and said, "Oh no." I looked at him and was about to ask what he meant by that, but a loud roar came up and a very angry Kerchak came. Neeta and Tana held me close for protection as Kerchak looked at us. From his expression, he looked shocked and somehow betrayed.

Tarzan tried to talk to him, but Kerchak looked to see Clayton wrestle with the gorilla holding his gun. Kerchak's expression changed into anger as he charged towards Clayton when the man was holding his gun. Kerchak ran and roared at Clayton, making the man accidentally fire his gun towards the trees and fall backwards. I looked to see Tana and Neeta run towards their mother, then I looked to see Tarzan try to fight Kerchak off. However, the silverback was too strong and flung Tarzan to the ground.

He growled and roared at us, then was about to charge towards us. Tarzan managed to get the savage gorilla into a headlock and wrestle him. I got up with the three and began to run as Tarzan shouted, "GO!" I looked to see Clayton, Jane, and Professor Porter run fast, but I looked back and called, "Tarzan!" Tarzan was still wrestling with Kerchak and yelled, "GO NOW!"

I gave a nod and ran fast as I could, then headed back towards the campsite to only see three tents up. I looked to see my suitcase and backpack near the rolled up sleeping bag, along with Jane's suitcase and an extra sleeping bag for her. I got myself ready for bed as Jane said, "That was terrifying with that silverback. Do you think Tarzan will be alright?"

I sighed as I slipped on my white cotton nightgown with no sleeves, "I don't know. I was so close to tell him how I feel and what I want, but I didn't get a chance. I guess I'll just go home and be depressed for the rest of my life." I took out my mint shirt and green skirt that I usually wear out of my suitcase, closed it, and got into my sleeping bag. Jane said, "I'm sure you'll be able to tell him before we leave." I muttered softly, "Yeah." As I started to fall asleep, tears filled up my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like everyone gets to see the gorillas, Kerchak finds out and is angry, and Victoria almost tells Tarzan how she feels about him. Sadly, she made her choice about going home. Will something make her change her mind or not? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	13. Betrayal and Saving the Gorillas

I woke up a little, got my sleeping bag rolled up, and got my clothes on. I slipped on my shirt and skirt, placed my crystal necklace around my neck, and slipped on my black Converse. I closed my backpack and headed out as Jane helped her father take down the tent. I held my backpack and zipped it up as I followed them over towards the beach. Jane wore her yellow shirt, green skirt, and dark gray flats as her hair is up in a messy bun.

We walked along the beach to see a lifeboat on the shore and a two men who helped take the camp down. I looked to see Tarzan walk towards us, but I noticed that he's wearing regular clothes. He wore a white buttoned shirt with a dark purple tie, a black jacket with matching pants, and a pair of black shoes. We got on the boat as we got towards the ship, I asked, "Tarzan, you're sure about leaving here? This is your home."

Tarzan said to me, "Where you go, I go."

I smiled a little and said, "You might like being in America, Tarzan. A lot of people would like to meet you, even my friends and family would." Professor Porter said, "Yes, even famous government leaders, writers, and scientists would be honored to meet you!" He climbed up, then Jane did, and I stayed with Tarzan to give a last look at the jungle. As we got onto the ship, we noticed that something doesn't feel right.

The men who helped take down the camp sneered at us as cages were there, the crew and the captain are tied up to the mast, and we heard Jane shout, "TARZAN! VICTORIA!" We looked to see the professor and Jane being dragged away, then one muscular man came towards me and grabbed me by the waist. I shouted as I kicked my legs, "NO! LET GO OF ME! STOP IT!"

The man clamped his beefy hand over my mouth, but I bit it and shouted, "TARZAN, GET OUT OF HERE!" Tarzan jumped over the men as they were about to grab him, then he jumped onto a cage and climbed up the mast. I looked to see the professor and Jane being led down towards a compartment that has a giant gate about to close. I began to wriggle out of the man's hold and shouted, "TARZAN!"

He looked over at me and called, "Victoria!" He tried to reach for me from afar, but one of the men kept climbing towards him and grabbed his ankle. Tarzan was able to jump off and hang onto the ship's funnel, but he was able to hold on for a few seconds when his fingers started to slip. He falls down to a bunch of crates covered in tarp fast, leaving him groaning in pain and trying to get up. I tried to run towards him, but the man holding me kept a good grip.

Two men grabbed Tarzan by the arms and slammed him near a steel door, then a gunshot rang out. Clayton shouted, "What's going on here?!" Tarzan struggled and said, "Clayton! Clayton, help!" I was brought over next to Tarzan and glared daggers at the man holding the rifle. Clayton looked at Tarzan and asked, "Have we met?" He uses the gun nozzle to lift Tarzan's chin up and said, "Ah, yes! The ape man."

Tarzan glared, "Clayton, you... YOU-" He gets hit in the stomach by Clayton's gun and slumped in pain, then Clayton said, "Ah, Victoria, so sweet of you to be here with us. I couldn't help but overhear your little girl talk with Jane when you first stayed overnight." I felt like I was hit in the gut and said, "What?" Clayton ignored me, then turned his attention to Tarzan saying, "Sorry for the rude welcome, but I couldn't have you making a scene when we put your furry friends in their cages."

Tarzan still held his stomach and looked up as he asked, "Why?" Clayton stooped down to Tarzan's level and said, "Why? For 300 pound sterling a head. Actually, I have you to thank, old boy. Couldn't have done it without you. Lock him up." I looked to see Tarzan get dragged away as he gave a loud cry of anger, then I got up and tried to get to him. Clayton said, "I can make this whole thing never happen if you marry me. Just one little word, Victoria, it's all it takes."

I looked at Tarzan, but I felt Clayton force his lips on mine and kiss me roughly. I could only look at Tarzan get angrier, then I pulled away and slapped Clayton across the face as I shouted, "Never!" Before I could punch him, my wrist got grabbed and I said, "Clayton, you're two-faced and evil! You're just like Scar, only worse! If there were local rangers here, I'd have you arrested and sued for every last cent!"

Clayton said, "Oh, I'm shaking. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have feelings for those monsters!"

I wriggled and growled, "The gorillas are not monsters, George Clayton! The only real monster here is you!"

Clayton glared, "I wouldn't say such things if I were you."

I snapped, "Why not? You're nothing but a coward hiding behind a heart full of fear. And when I say you're a coward, that is only because you are the slimiest weakling ever to crawl the earth!" Clayton dragged me towards the area where the captain, crew, Jane, Professor Porter, and Tarzan are at as he growled, "I would not say such things if I were you!"

With that, he threw me down towards the compartment area and locks the gate. I landed on my side hard and winced in pain, then I looked to see the captain and crew untied. The first mate asked as he came towards me, "Are you alright, Miss Rath?" I said, "Other than being stabbed in the back by a lying monster, yeah." Tarzan had his tie, jacket, and shoes removed as he began to hit at every wall in anger. Hours passed as Tarzan swung around with every growl and used his feet to shove the gate up, but it's futile. He kept beating the walls, but nothing happened to get us free.

Jane said to calm him down, "Tarzan, it's no use! Don't!" Tarzan stomped and got on fours as he moved around through the chains hanging from the ceiling. I came towards Tarzan and was about to place my hand on his shoulder, but he turned towards me with a growl and breathed heavily. He sadly looked at me and said, "Clayton." I looked at my wrist and sighed, "I know. Clayton betrayed us all. I'm really sorry, Tarzan."

Tarzan turned away from me sadly and bowed his head, "No, I did this. I betrayed my family. Kerchak was right." Professor Porter got up and said sadly, "All those magnificent creatures shivering in cages... What is this world COMING-" He hits the wall, then everything began to tip and we all slid towards the wall. I landed in Tarzan's arms and said, "What a ride."

Professor Porter makes some muscles with his arms and chuckles, "Oh, by Jove. Don't know my own strength." In a second later, we tipped over on the other side and hit the other wall. Jane said, "What was that?" We heard a loud trumpeting noise and a giant foot crashed through the gate. Professor Porter said, "That sounded just like an elephant."

I said with a smile, "Not just any elephant."

Tarzan's face lit up as he said, "Tantor!" The elephant gave a happy trumpet, then he helped Tarzan out and pulled me with his trunk. I got onto the deck to see Terk and Tarzan said, "Thanks, guys." Terk pulled Tarzan into a hug and cried, "I thought I would never see you again!" Tantor pulls her around the waist and says, "Sometimes you embarrass me."

I looked at Tarzan and said, "I'm going with you. There's a little score I want to settle with Clayton." Tarzan said to me, "It'll be dangerous, Victoria." I held his hand and said, "I've been through danger before with Scar and his hyenas. I'm gonna fight with you till the end." I kicked my sneakers off as I saw Tarzan dive into the ocean, then I dove in after him. We swam towards the shore and ran fast towards the jungle as the sky grew darker.

We got into the jungle as we saw a flare shoot into the sky, then we got towards the trees fast and surfed down the branches. I noticed that Tarzan took his shirt and pants off, leaving him only in his loincloth, then he held a blade that looked like a spearhead. I followed after him as we jumped over some elephants near the waterfall, ran across the ground past some hippos, and ran past the tree where I encountered the baboons with Jane.

We swung on some vines as we heard shouts and hoots, as well as roars closer. As we were getting there, thunder rumbled and Tarzan shouted his infamous yell, "UHHHHHHH-HUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-UHUHHHHHHHHHHH!" I swung along as the animals in the jungle started a stampede and kicked Clayton's face with my foot hard. I landed on the ground safely and looked to see Tantor charge in with Jane, Professor Porter, and Terk as the professor shouted, "CHARGE!"

I got towards a man with a club, punched him hard in the face, and got near a sack. I opened the sack to see Tana and Neeta jump up to hug me. They looked scared, but were happy to see me. Tana said, "Victoria, you came!" Neeta said, "I thought you wouldn't come!" I held the girls close and said, "I thought so, too. It's gonna be okay."

Tarzan ran towards Kerchak trapped in a net and got him free. Kerchak stood up and said to Tarzan, "You came back." Tarzan said with a smile, "I came home." Kerchak looked at me, but his eyes had a softer gaze as he saw Neeta and Tana in my arms. I shouted, "Tarzan, behind you!" Before Tarzan could react, Kerchak shoved him out of the way and swiped a man holding a club to the ground.

Tarzan and Kerchak began to battle off some of the men, then Kerchak said to me, "Go free the little ones! They're in the sacks!" I gave a nod, then I began to help free the other babies in sacks and had them follow me. I looked to see Tarzan hit some of the men with his trunk, then Terk chased some of the poachers in an opened cage as they locked themselves in and Terk gave a crazy yell when she was foaming at the mouth.

I laughed as the men screamed, then Terk wiped her mouth with a chuckle and her fun got cut short when a man held up a spear with a metal handle. He gave a low chuckle, but a trunk wrapped around his neck and the professor shouted, "FIRE!" Tantor flung the man away towards the cage as Terk got on top of it, then she opened it and slammed it shut when the man got in with his goons.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like the cats out of the bag, Tarzan and Victoria are going back to the jungle, and all of their friends are gonna save the day! Will they win? Will Victoria be able to tell Tarzan how she feels about him and stay? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: Just a little spoiler, folks. Kerchak's going to live. I know it sounds weird, but I think he's an interesting character and he had the chance to bond with Tarzan when they save the family. I was sad when he died and accepted Tarzan as his son.**


	14. Getting Shot and Feelings Told

**Third Person POV**

Victoria looked for Tarzan and Kerchak as they came towards her, then Kerchak looked at Victoria and said, "Is this all of the young?" She said, "Yeah, all the babies are here. I think there's some with their mothers." Kerchak and Tarzan looked at the nets filled with some gorillas dangling from the trees, as well as some on the ground.

Tarzan began to cut them free as Victoria helped a little baby gorilla down and Kerchak began to help down some of the adults. The babies that followed Victoria found their mothers easily as Tana and Neeta found their mother trapped under a net. Kerchak broke the net free as the gorilla sisters ran towards their mother with open arms. Tarzan cut free Mungo and Flynt, then they ran to safety.

Clayton saw all of this happening and shouted at two men from a distance, "You there, take what you can back to the boat!" The two held up a cage that has Kala trapped inside, leaving the female to grunt scared. Clayton loaded his gun and growled, "I've got some hunting to do."

Kerchak looked around and said as he took count of all the gorillas present, "That's everyone, but where's Kala?" Buhle held Tana and Neeta saying, "Two humans took her! She's in a cage!" As Tantor rode on, Jane looked over her shoulder to see the two men lift the cage Kala was in as they were headed towards the beach. She got a hold of a vine, swung over, and knocked one of the men down as the cage landed sideways.

Victoria ran to see Jane, then they both looked to see the man walk towards them angrily. However, the sounds of snarls came up from a tree as a familiar troop of baboons looked at the man. The baby baboon, Manu, held up a little bamboo stick and has a coconut on his head like a war helmet. He pointed his stick and gave a shout for his family to attack the man, which made the baboons chase after the man and scare him away.

Manu climbs onto Victoria's shoulder, lifts his little helmet to see her, and gives a happy chitter as he gives Victoria a big kiss on the cheek. Jane chuckled at the sight, then Manu leaves to join his family and Kala began to grunt for her release. Jane and Victoria got towards the cage as they tried to open the door. From behind, the other man held up a crowbar and was about to hit the girls.

However, Tarzan knocked the man down and handed the crowbar to Jane. She said, "Well, this should do the trick." Tarzan, Jane, and Victoria pressed down on the crowbar and lifted the cage door off. Tarzan helped Kala out of the cage, then a gunshot rang out as Tarzan held his arm in pain. Jane gasped in alarm as Victoria and Kerchak looked to see Clayton load his gun.

Kerchak began to run towards Tarzan and block him, then Clayton fired and Victoria screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Just as the gun fired, Victoria raced in front of Kerchak and cried out in pain. She held her shoulder and moved her hand away to see blood, then she felt weak and was close to collapsing to the ground. Kerchak caught the girl's arms and gently lays her down as a concerned look appeared on his face.

Victoria breathed heavily as she held her shoulder and Tarzan looked at the girl, while Clayton's smirk turned into shock as he saw Victoria wounded. Victoria tried to get up, but slumped to the ground and rage took over Tarzan as he gave a yell. He lunged towards Clayton to attack him, but Clayton fired and Tarzan ducked in time. Tarzan dodged more bullets as Clayton fired, then the hunter shouted, "Hiding, are we?! GOOD!"

Jane ran towards Clayton and grabbed his gun as she said, "Clayton, you-" However, Clayton only shoved Jane to the ground and went after Tarzan as the jungleman started to climb up a vine. Tarzan groaned in pain as the scratch on his arm from the bullet began to hurt and he had to climb up with one arm, while Clayton followed and began to climb up a tree, "I could use a challenge because after I get rid of you, rounding up your little ape family will BE ALL TOO EASY!"

Once Clayton made it to the top, he looked around the many branches and lightning flashed. In an instant, Tarzan pinned Clayton to the ground and the two got onto another branch. Clayton struggled, then he punched Tarzan's wounded arm to leave him in pain and got on top of him. As Tarzan was getting strangled, he used his feet and had Clayton flip over him towards some branches as the older man tumbled.

Clayton sees his gun and reaches for it, but Tarzan drags Clayton and frisks it as he points it near Clayton. The hunter is backed up against a tree and smirks, "Go ahead, shoot me." Tarzan breathed heavily and looks at the gun as Clayton laughs, "Be a man! She would've wanted one like me instead of you!" Tarzan points the gun near Clayton's throat to have him stop laughing, then a gunshot rang out. Clayton looked to see no smoke out of the gun barrel and sees Tarzan mimic the noise.

Tarzan snarled as he broke the rifle against the tree, "NOT A MAN LIKE YOU!" Clayton tried to get the broken remains of his gun, but they fell towards the ground very far through the vines. Clayton took out his machete and began to slice at Tarzan, only to have him fall and catch some vines. Tarzan tried to back up towards a tree as he leaned against the vines, but Clayton held onto one and began to slice at some to try killing Tarzan.

Clayton ran his machete towards Tarzan, but hits his blade against a tree and Tarzan threw a vine at Clayton's wrist holding the machete. Tarzan threw another vine at Clayton's ankle, then used his feet to bring more vines down to tangle Clayton. The hunter growled and bit the vine holding his wrist as he began to slice away at every vine, while one around his neck snagged him and the vine Clayton was holding onto began to sever.

Tarzan's anger began to vanish when he sees the vine around Clayton's neck and said, "Clayton!" The hunter didn't listen as Tarzan reached his hand out to stop him, "Clayton, don't!" Clayton slices away the vine he held onto, but began to plummet as the vine around his neck tightened and he gave a long scream. Tarzan fell and landed to the ground safely, but the vine tightened and Clayton's body is dangling lifeless.

Rain began to pour heavily as Tarzan felt Jane place a hand on his shoulder. They looked at each other sadly and turned towards Victoria, who is lying on the ground and still in pain. Kala sadly walked towards Tarzan and pressed her face against his, then Tarzan made his way towards Victoria and Kerchak. The silverback leader gently brushed his fingers against Victoria's cheek and looked at Tarzan. He said, "Tarzan."

Tarzan sadly said, "Kerchak, forgive me."

Kerchak shook his head and said, "No, forgive me for not understanding that you have always been one of us. I was wrong about the humans, about you, and even her. She wasn't a threat at all. She came with you to help save our lives, even mine." Victoria gave a soft moan and said tiredly, "Tarzan..." She tried to get up, but Tarzan held her in his arms and said, "Victoria, I'm sorry."

Victoria asked, "Sorry for what? This? I've had worse than that when I got clawed and bitten by Scar." She gave a small chuckle, but winced a bit. Tarzan said, "Don't move. You need to save your strength." Victoria said as her eyelids began to droop, "Tarzan, I guess I didn't get a chance to tell you how I feel until now." Tarzan held Victoria and urged as his voice began to falter, "What is it? What is it you were trying to tell me?"

Victoria whispered as she closed her eyes, "I love you..." Tarzan looked at Victoria's peaceful face and held her close to him as tears fell from his eyes. Professor Porter slowly walked towards the gorillas and Tarzan, then he held the girl's wrist and looked at his watch. Tarzan gently placed Victoria down and asked, "Professor, is she..." Professor Porter said, "She's still alive, but is unconscious. She's losing blood and we need to get the bullet out of her shoulder."

Jane said, "But, Daddy, everything's packed and on the ship. All we have here is Victoria's backpack and it has a First Aid kit, but I'm not sure that's enough. We need to find a good place to do the operation and have her recover." Tarzan carefully picked Victoria up in his arms and said, "I know a place."

Kala asked, "Where?"

Tarzan said as he had Tantor kneel and place Victoria on the elephant, "The treehouse. The professor could be able to have the bullet out of her easily there." He gets on Tantor's back and holds Victoria in his arms as he made Tantor head towards another part of the jungle, while the Porters and the gorillas followed after them.

* * *

**How's that one? This one took a lot out of me. The gorillas are saved, Clayton lost and is dead, and Victoria is shot and unconscious. Will she make it? Will Professor Porter help her recover? Will Kerchak be able to thank Victoria for saving him? Will Tarzan tell Victoria his feelings to her and have her stay? I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. **

**AN: Just a few more chapters to go and the story will be done. I was thinking of doing a story that follows after this and has The Lion King II: Simba's Pride involved.**


	15. The Operation and Kerchak's Acceptance

Tarzan rode Tantor with Victoria in his arms as they headed towards a giant tree that has a wooden bridge across a river. They got across the bridge safely, then Tarzan got down from Tantor's back and helped lower Victoria as he held her over his shoulder. Tarzan made his way up the treehouse with Victoria in his arms and once he reached to the top, he opened the door and looked around. He went inside and scanned the place from top to bottom. The place was very empty, then Tarzan climbed back down and signaled the Porters that it was safe.

Jane and Professor Porter climbed up, then Tarzan lowered the rowing boat for Kala and Kerchak to use as lift. Once they got up to the top, Kerchak asked, "Kala, this is where you first found Tarzan?" Kala nodded, "Yes. I showed this place to him last night about his human family. I thought he left us forever, but I'm happy that he's back." Tarzan gently laid Victoria on a window sill that is long, almost fit as a bed.

Professor Porter found a candle that hasn't been used, lit it with a match, and the room lit up a little. Professor Porter lit some more with some smaller candles, then Professor Porter opened up Victoria's backpack and got out the First Aid kit. He said to himself, "I'll need some more supplies for the operation. Janie, go with Tarzan to the beach and go towards the ship. Tell the captain to bring me my medical case."

Tarzan and Jane nodded, then they lowered themselves down and got on Tantor's back. The gorillas waited patiently as they looked at the unconscious girl. Tana and Neeta were close to crying, which made Buhle ask, "Girls, what's wrong?" Tana said as tears ran down her cheeks, "I don't want Victoria to die, Mommy. She was my best friend." Neeta sniffled, "And mine, too."

Buhle said, "I know. I saw you two playing with her when we saw her with the humans and Tarzan." Kala and Kerchak walked towards the three gorillas, then Tana asked, "She'll be okay, will she?" Kala wiped away Tana's tears and sighed, "I don't know, Tana. I think she will be soon." Kerchak added, "All we can do now is hope and pray that she'll live."

Terk looked to see Tarzan and Jane back with some sort of bag, then she lifts the rowboat to have Tarzan and Jane come up. Terk asked, "What's in the bag, T?" Tarzan said to her, "The professor's things to help with the operation. Victoria's things aren't enough." Jane and Tarzan walked in, then Professor Porter said, "Excellent, we'll begin." He began to sterilize his instruments and said to Jane, "We're ready to start. Tarzan, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Tarzan said, "Leave? I can help."

Professor Porter said, "No, my boy. You helped bring Victoria here and bring my supplies. I need peace and quiet when I'm working. Just wait outside with everyone else. They need you more. You'll see her when the operation is done. I'll need you in case I need a blood transfusion." Tarzan raised a brow, then Jane said, "He means that if Victoria needs blood in here, we need to have some put into her. It must be the same type as hers."

Tarzan nodded, "Alright. I understand." He walked out and began to check on everyone for any injuries with Kerchak, while some of the adult gorillas nursed some of their own wounds that are minor. As everyone waited, Kala looked at Tarzan and said, "You really like her."

Tarzan asked, "What do you mean?"

Kala sighed, "From what Kerchak told me, you and the girl seemed to bond more. I heard that you first met her when you saved her from the baboons chasing her, then you two seemed to get along just fine. She's very good with the little ones and they like her, especially Tana and Neeta. She really is beautiful." Tarzan flushed a bit and sighed, "She is. But how did Kerchak know about us together when I brought Victoria into the jungle to meet with Terk, Tantor, and Tana secretly?"

Kerchak said as he approached them, "I saw you from a distance. I kept watch and saw her not harming anyone when you're with her. I heard about her stories of being a leopard and befriending different animals, along with being accepted by a pride of lions and changing back into a human to fight off hyenas. I kept watching for days and realized that she isn't a danger at all. I noticed when I saw the other humans as Tana and Neeta held her for protection."

Tarzan asked, "Kerchak, what are you saying?"

Kerchak sighed, "I'm saying that you really care about this girl and that she's made you happy in some ways, while you make her happy as well. When I see you two, I kept remembering how I met your mother and how we were good friends with each other. I'm grateful that she came with you and saved the family. It took a lot of courage for her to jump in front of me and stop me from being shot. Our family will look to both of you soon, my son."

Tarzan couldn't believe his ears when Kerchak has accepted him as his own son. The silverback leader gave a small smile at Kala, who embraced her mate lovingly. Tarzan embraced both gorillas, then their family moment cut short when they looked to see Jane walk out. Tarzan asked, "How is she?" Jane said as she wiped her forehead, "She's doing fine. She's still asleep and will be awake in the morning. The bullet hit her right shoulder and was deep, but Daddy managed to pull it out and stitch the wound."

Tana and Neeta walked towards the adults, then Tana asked, "Is Victoria going to be okay?" Kala gave a reassuring nod and said, "She'll be fine. She needs her rest and we should do the same." Tarzan asked, "Could I at least see her?" Jane nodded and allowed him inside, then Tarzan looked to see the professor bandage Victoria's shoulder by placing some gauze over the stitched wound and wrap some bandages.

Professor Porter wiped his hands with a clean handkerchief and sighed, "It's nothing too serious, but she almost lost a lot of blood. She's lucky that the bullet didn't hit her lung or anywhere else that could be fatal." He noticed the scratch on Tarzan's arm and said, "You need that to be tended." Professor Porter rubbed some iodine peroxide on Tarzan's cut and wrapped a bandage around the man's arm.

Tarzan looked at Victoria sleeping peacefully with her chest slowly rising up and down with every breath. He moved a lock of hair from the girl's face and whispered, "Stay strong, Victoria. We need you. I need you." Tarzan got up and walked towards the crib he last saw when Kala first showed him the place last night. He grabs a hold of a blue blanket and covered Victoria to keep her warm, then Professor Porter said, "We'll stay here to turn in. You can also sleep here, Tarzan."

Tarzan nodded and headed outside to talk to his family. He said, "I'm going to stay here for the night. Kerchak, you need to find good nesting grounds for everyone to sleep." Tarzan lowered each family member down to the ground from the rowboat, then Kerchak and Kala were the last ones to go. Kerchak said, "Everyone, let's move. We'll nest someplace safer for tonight." The gorillas and Tantor walked over the bridge as they headed into the jungle, then they all went up a hill and found a good place to make their nests to sleep in.

Kala looked at Kerchak and said, "You've finally accepted Tarzan as your son." Kerchak said, "Yes. It's been too long that I haven't accepted him and just couldn't see that he's always been one of us. He really proved himself over the years and has now. I'm proud of him." Kala smiled as she rested with her mate, "I'm proud of him, too."

* * *

**How's that one? I thought of having everyone waiting for Victoria's operation and have Kerchak become more forgiving and accepting. There's maybe gonna be two more chapters and for the final one, I was thinking of maybe having a wedding kind of chapter. Should I do it? Will Victoria wake up and decide to stay? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	16. Trust Your Heart, Let Fate Decide

**Victoria's POV**

I heard birds calling and opened my eyes, seeing myself in some house and looked to see Tarzan asleep near where I'm laying. I noticed that he has a bandage around his arm from the bullet grazing his skin when Clayton shot him. I stretched myself a bit, but noticed my shoulder being bandaged. I said to myself, "I'm still alive." I looked to see Tarzan wake up and looked at me. I couldn't respond when Tarzan held me close and said, "Victoria, you're awake. I thought you were going to die."

I said as I embraced Tarzan, "Me too. All I remembered was being shot in the shoulder, I was bleeding a lot, and I blacked out after I said something to you. How did I end up here? What is this place?" I got up a little shaky and nearly fell, but Tarzan helped support me and said, "The professor needed to a place to get the bullet out of you, so I had everyone come with me to here. This place used to be my home years ago."

I asked, "You mean your real parents lived here when you were a baby?"

Tarzan said, "My father built this treehouse. I never knew my real parents because of Sabor."

I said, "I'm sorry, Tarzan. How did you find this now?" Tarzan said as we walked out of the treehouse to look at the view, "The night before Clayton and his men captured the family, Kala showed me this place and about my parents. She said that she only wanted me to be happy, so I decided to go with you. I changed my mind when we came back to the jungle to save the family. Before you were unconscious, you told me how you feel about me. Do you love me?"

I looked at him and said, "I do, Tarzan. I really do. You were there for me and I was for you. I really want to stay here with you, but it's too dangerous here. There will still be more poachers coming here and they'll be worse than Clayton ever was. Other than that, I have a family of my own and they'd be worried about me being gone for so long. They'd be so upset and think that I died on the cruise ship I was on with other people."

I sadly looked away from Tarzan, then he said, "If you really want to go back home, I understand. You're right about the jungle being dangerous and if people like Clayton would try to kill the gorillas." Tarzan headed inside and came back with my backpack, then I slipped it on and sighed, "I'm going to miss everyone. I'll miss Tana and Neeta, Terk, Tantor, Numgo, and all the gorillas here. I'll even miss you."

Tarzan said, "We better head to the beach. The boat's probably still there." The two of us got down an old rowboat as a lift towards the bottom, crossed over a wooden bridge, and headed out of the jungle to see the Porters and the captain. Jane and Professor Porter came towards me, then Professor Porter gave a small smile, "Glad to see that you've recovered."

Jane asked, "Have you decided to stay here or go back home?"

I sighed, "Tarzan and I agreed about me going home. Even if there would be the chance of more poachers coming it, it's too risky to protect them and I might not be lucky." Jane said, "I understand. We'll miss you, Tarzan." She and Professor Porter embraced him, then headed onto the small boat. I looked at my bare feet on the sand and sadly looked at Tarzan as I sighed, "Pennsylvania's gonna seem so small compared to all of this."

Tarzan said, "I will miss you, Victoria."

Before I could say anything else, the captain called to me, "Miss Rath!"

I turned to take a glance and said, "I know, I'm coming!" I held my hand out and sighed, "I guess this is it. This is really good-bye." Tarzan held his hand out and placed it against my palm the same way when we first met. I looked at my hand and at Tarzan as he said, "Good-bye." I felt tears come to my eyes and my voice stuck in my throat, then I headed towards the lifeboat and got on.

As the boat began to push off into the ocean, Professor Porter waved, "Good-bye, Tarzan! Good-bye!" He sadly looked away and sighed, "Oh, I'm going to miss that boy." I held my crystal necklace and looked at the purple stone as the sun rays made it shine. Jane placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Victoria, I can't help think that you should stay."

I sadly said as I tried not to cry, "Look, we already talked about this. I can't really stay. I belong in the human world with people, my family, and-" I looked to see a face in the sky and could almost see Mufasa look at me. I squinted my eyes at the clouds to see his face clearly and heard him say, _"You love him, Victoria. Follow your heart."_

I felt myself in a trance when I heard this, but I snapped out of it and still saw Mufasa's face in the clouds. He gave a small smile and nod, then I looked at the Porters. I smiled a little and got out a piece of paper from my backpack, along with a pencil. I wrote down some contacts for my parents and handed it to the captain, who held the piece of paper with one hand and asked, "What's this?"

I said, "If you get a chance, call or e-mail my parents about me. Tell them that I'm still alive and safe. Bring some of my things back to the beach." Jane and Professor Porter smiled at me, then I hugged the two and jumped into the ocean. I began to run towards the shore as I brought my legs up from the water, saw Tarzan standing in the ocean, and I jumped with my arms wrapped around his neck as I accidentally knocked him over.

We got up a bit, then I wrapped my arms around Tarzan and kissed him on the lips. I realized what I was doing, broke away, and stammered, "Uh, I-I-I changed my mind and..." I looked to see Tarzan hold my face with his hands gently and I said softly, "I love you." Tarzan leaned in close as we closed our eyes and kissed each other again, but the kiss was longer.

We pulled away to catch our breaths and Tarzan said, "I love you, Victoria." I felt my heart do leaps when he said this, then I nudged Tarzan lightly and said, "Look." In front of us, the gorillas and Tantor looked at us. Terk had a knowing smirk on her face, while everyone else had some smiles and their heads tilted. I slumped a little with a small laugh, then Tarzan helped me up with a chuckle and we walked over towards the beach. The gorillas parted away as Kala and Kerchak approached us.

Kerchak came towards me and sniffed around me, but he looked at Tarzan and gave a small nod. Kerchak held his hand out, which made me look at Tarzan as he said, "It's alright." I placed my hand into Kerchak's own and felt him hold my hand gently as he gave a small smile. He said, "You helped my family and saved my life. Thank you. Tarzan, come here."

Tarzan stood near Kerchak, then Kala held Tarzan's hand and placed it near mine as Kerchak did the same. The two gorillas let go of our hands and revealed us holding them together. Kala said, "You care about this woman and she's your match." Kerchak added, "We just want you to be happy, whatever you decide." Tarzan and I looked at each other with smiles, then I asked, "How did you know about us?"

Kala said to me, "Kerchak told me that he saw the both of you and kept watch when Tana, Terk, and Tantor were with you those days. He even watched you two near the waterfall and the night you both swung vines, as well as scaling down the trees." I said with a chuckle, "I thought I saw your mate two days ago when I was alone in the jungle and when I took a drink." Kerchak nodded, "You thought right."

We looked to see Jane and Professor Porter trudge towards us from the ocean. I ran towards the two as Jane held my backpack, then I asked, "You guys are staying, too?" Professor Porter said, "We've grown attached to you, Victoria. You're like a sister to Jane. The good news is that I can stay here and continue my research when I retire now." I asked, "But how can you live here? There's some room at the treehouse, but it's not enough."

Jane said, "We could still have the camp set up again and maybe have some renovations for the treehouse with some space, electricity, and everything." I chuckled a bit and said, "It could work." I looked to see Tana and Neeta run towards me happily, then I scooped them up in my arms and held them. Tana asked, "You're gonna be staying with us?"

I nodded, then I gently handed them to their mother and Kerchak looked at the Porters closely. He walked around the professor and sniffed him, seeing the old man not as a threat and came towards Jane. The powerful silverback roamed around Jane as he looked at her and sniffed her, then he walked back towards Kala and said, "You all can stay here. You're a part of our family now."

I smiled, cleared my throat, and said, ""Oo-oo-ee-eh-ou!" In an instant, all the gorillas cheered and Tantor trumpeted happily. Jane and Professor Porter applauded for me, then we looked to see the captain and his crew drop the things from the ship off. The captain said, "Once we finish with the camp, we'll head for London. I hope you're happy with your decision, Professor and Miss Porter. Same to you, Miss Rath." I shook the captain's hand and said, "Yes, we're happy. Very, very happy."

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Victoria's back on her feet and is about to go home, but changed her mind and stays with the man she loves. The Porters get to stay, too! Also, Kerchak has become more accepting of the humans and has accepted Victoria as part of the family. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted!**

**AN: There's gonna be a time lap for the next chapter that would be a month, which also includes the finale and a wedding! I can't believe I'll be wrapping this up soon! Your reviews, ideas, faves, and follows helped me out! Thanks a ton!**

**:D**


	17. A Wedding and Happy Ending

After a month of renovating the treehouse with some modern touches, my things from America brought over, and making adjustments, the big day arrived; I'm going to get married! I was happy that Tarzan proposed to me and I accepted, as well as getting the consent from both Kala and Kerchak. Since I've been living in the jungle, I felt like I'm with my own family in ways. The younger gorillas, Terk, Tana, and Neeta looked to me as a sister when the adults looked to me as an equal.

I was getting excited for the wedding and about seeing my parents being here for the big day. My parents seemed a bit shocked that I'm staying in Africa forever, but they're happy with my choice and supported my reasons. I snapped out of my thoughts when Jane helped unbraid my hair and ran her fingers through the undone braids saying, "I can't believe you're already getting married, Victoria. You must be very lucky to have met someone like Tarzan." Terk and Kala also came to help me get ready as Kala was making something with some flowers. Kala said, "I'm glad he found you, Victoria. You helped him accept both your world and our world, as well as bringing the family together as one."

I said, "Yeah, he made my world go upside down in the best way." Jane finished unbraiding my hair and adds a finishing touch with some spray, then I looked to see it all crimped. I smiled, "It looks beautiful, Jane! I love it!" I hugged her, then Terk said, "I heard that your parents are coming over for the wedding. Do you think they're okay? I mean, I'd hate to see Kerchak go into a rage and he only met them only once a few days ago."

I said as I placed a hand on Terk's shoulder, "I'm positive. They have their quirks, but they're very good people. My dad helps take care of sick people and assists physicians in his work, while my mom is also a nurse." Kala said to me as she held my hands, "I'm sure they'll be very proud of you, Victoria. You're very much like the daughter I never had before."

I hugged the brown female close and said, "Thank you, Kala."

She lets go and said, "After you get dressed, I have something for you to wear for today."

I nodded, "Okay." I got towards my room that has my clothes, my bed and armoire, and almost everything that reminded me of my room back in America. I looked at the white dress that I'll be wearing and smiled. The dress itself is a pure white with a lavender sash around the waist and a matching flower attached to the side, a flowing skirt, and a strapless neckline.

I slipped the dress on, zipped the back, and smiled as I ran my hands over the satin material. I looked in the mirror to see the dress hug my curves in the right places, then tied the sash into a bow behind me. I added the finishing touches with a pale lavender eyeshadow, black mascara, pink blush, and light pink lipstick. I placed my crystal necklace on and held the purple stone, then headed out of my room.

I looked to see Jane, Terk, and Kala smiling at me as I walked in to see them. I also saw my mother and hugged her, then she said, "You look beautiful, sweetie. I'm so happy that you're getting married." I smiled a bit more, then Kala came towards me with a sort of crown made of pink, white, and purple flowers. She hands it to my mother, who places it on my head gently and left some tendrils out to frame my face.

Kala smiled, "Perfect."

Terk grinned as she gave a thumb's up, "Lookin' good!"

Jane smiled as she smoothes out her bridesmaid dress, "You look wonderful." She held her bouquet of flowers, then hands me mine and we all headed out of the treehouse by going down on the rowboat as a lift. We crossed the bridge and got towards a part of the jungle where the wedding is going to take place. There are a ton of flowers blooming and it's the perfect place to have the wedding there. Mom headed towards her seat with some of the gorillas, then Dad walked over and said, "This is it. You're really sure about this?"

I said, "Positive."

I looked to see a bunch of the gorillas with my mom and the professor, as well as a priest near some trees with Tarzan. The wedding began as Tana and Neeta walked down throwing small flower petals like flower girls, while the little baboon Manu walked down the aisle as he held a tiny pillow with two rings. Jane and Terk walked down the aisle with Mungo and Flynt, then Dad held my arm and we walked down the aisle. As we got towards the priest and Tarzan, I couldn't stop thinking how Tarzan looked. He had his hair brushed and half of it was tied back, he still wore his loincloth, and he had a leopard skin draped over his shoulders.

I felt Dad kiss my cheek and the priest says, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to see this man and this woman in holy marriage. Who here presents this woman?" Dad spoke up as he lets go of my arm and gives my hand a squeeze, "I do." I watched him walk to where Mom was sitting next to Kala and Kerchak, then the ceremony started. Professor Porter and Jane did the readings, then we began to exchange the vows.

Tarzan held my hands and said, "I, Tarzan, take you, Victoria, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

I felt myself get a bit teary, but I kept myself collected and smiled, "I, Victoria, take you, Tarzan, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

As were about to exchange the rings, there was a random pause and we exchanged glances. I asked, "Tarzan, didn't you see Manu with the rings?" Tarzan said to me, "Yes, but why isn't he..." We looked to see Manu near Tana and Neeta as he was putting the rings over his tail. Tarzan stooped to the baby baboon's level, held his hand out, and had the rings in his hand when Manu slipped them off his tail.

Manu chittered happily as Tarzan gave a small chuckle, then the wedding continued when Tarzan and I began to exchange the rings. Tarzan slips a silver band with a purple sapphire and small diamonds around the precious stone on my finger saying, "With this ring, I pledge my love and affection to you." I looked at the ring on my finger, then slipped a golden band on Tarzan's finger saying, "With this ring, I pledge my love and affection to you."

The priest said, "And by the power vested into me, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now." Tarzan gently cupped my face in his hands as I placed my hands on his chest, then we closed our eyes and kissed passionately. As we pulled away, we looked to see the gorillas cheering with my parents and the Porters as Tantor happily trumpeted. As we were about to head towards the camp for the reception, I could've sworn that I saw a glowing figure of a majestic lion that I know by heart standing near Kerchak and Kala.

I smiled as Mufasa gave a nod and he vanished, then Tarzan and I walked down the aisle as we headed towards the camp with everyone. Tarzan got on Tantor's back, held his hand out to me, and I grabbed a hold of it as I climbed up. We already headed towards the camp as it was decorated with flowers, garlands, and has tables around for the food.

After eating some of the fruits and cake, I looked to see the professor put some music on and say to everyone, "Alright, I think the bride and groom should have the first dance." We got towards the center of a large space that's perfect for dancing and held each other as we danced to a song playing:

_La, la, so right  
_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
_

_You're the prize I'm playing for  
_

_Spill the pieces on the floor  
_

_Lights are flickering_

_What did I get myself into?  
_

_Staring at the empty space  
_

_Searching for the one embrace of this mystery  
_

_What did I get myself into?  
_

_So deeply moving  
_

_Getting closer till you reach right through me  
_

_You fit me, so right  
_

_And all you've waited for is right beside you  
_

_And none that came before come close to you  
_

_I want you to know that everything  
_

_You do is deeply moving me  
_

_Like a star to the sky  
_

_Like the darkness to the night  
_

_You're the missing part  
_

_I finally find myself with you  
_

_Colors turn from black and white  
_

_The world is bursting into light  
_

_As it starts to clear, I finally find myself with you  
_

_So deeply moving  
_

_Getting closer till you reach right through me  
_

_You fit me, so right  
_

_And all you've waited for is right beside you  
_

_And none that came before come close to you  
_

_I want you to know that everything  
_

_You do is deeply moving me_

As the song was over, we stopped dancing and kissed each other. We pulled away to hear some applause from my family and the Porters, along with some cheers from the gorillas. Everyone else danced in their own way to other music playing as I had some dances with my father, Professor Porter and Jane, Flynt and Mungo, Neeta and Tana, and everyone else.  
Before we could celebrate some more, we looked up at the sky to see a familiar lion looking down at us as the rays of the sun shone brightly. I looked up and said, "Mufasa?" He nodded and said, "Well done, my daughter." Mufasa came down from the sky in front of everyone as they stared in shock and wonder. I smiled, walked towards the glowing figure, and hugged the lion close. I could almost feel his warmth as he placed a paw around me, then we pulled away. Mufasa walked towards Tarzan and said, "You've protected her well and cared deeply for her. Thank you."  
Tarzan bowed his head and said, "You're welcome, Mufasa. I'll do anything to keep her safe and stay with her forever. I promise." My parents looked in shock, but I gave them a reassuring nod and they smiled in return. Kala and Kerchak bowed their heads in respect towards the past king, then Mufasa bows his head to them and is about to leave.  
I stopped him and asked, "How's Simba doing?"  
Mufasa said, "Simba is ruling very well in my place as king and has Nala as his queen. They'll be expecting their first cub in a week. He really misses you, Victoria." I smiled and said, "If you see him from Heaven, tell Simba I said hi." Mufasa gave a light chuckle and said, "I will." In an instant, Mufasa ran towards the sky and vanished. Kerchak walked towards me and said, "This is real. Your story must be true."  
I said, "It is. He lives in all of us; he lives in the family, Tarzan, me, Kala, and even you in here." I placed my hand on the silverback's chest to feel his heartbeat and felt Kerchak place his massive hand over mine, then he smiled. I didn't expect what was about to happen next, but I felt Kerchak embrace me as he said, "You're still a member of our family. Kala and I will love you as if you're our own daughter."  
I curled my fingers into Kerchak's soft fur and said, "Thank you." I looked to see Kala embrace the two of us, then my parents joined in. We pulled away, then I kissed both Kerchak and Kala on their cheeks as I got up. I looked at the bouquet and decided to end the wedding with the traditional toss. I had everyone gathered and called, "Ready?" I tossed the bouquet and looked to see Jane catch it, but Flynt and Mungo scared her a bit as they began to take the flowers. We all had a good laugh, then my parents happily welcome to Tarzan and we said our good-byes. After that, Tarzan carried me in his arms and we headed towards another part of the jungle.

* * *

Tarzan and I swung around on a vine, then I let go and did a spin as Tarzan held my waist. We got onto a spiraling branch as we grabbed some flowers off the moss, then we looked to see Kala and Kerchak on a normal branch. The two smiled at us as we both gave them each the flowers, then we kept surfing along and looked to see Professor Porter swing on a vine as he shouted the way Tarzan did with the wildman call.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
_

_Two worlds, one family  
_

_Trust your heart, let fate decide  
_

_To guide these lives_

_To guide these lives we see!_

_(Put your faith in what you most believe in)_

_Two worlds, one family!_

Jane and Terk surfed along a branch next to us, then Terk fell off with a yell and landed in a bed of leaves. Tantor used his trunk to catch us, then he swung us as Tarzan held onto a vine with me in his arm. As we swung along, we got towards the tree where Tarzan first showed me how to swing vines and tree surf. We both stood onto the tree as we looked over the horizon, then Tarzan banged his chest a few times and shouted, "UHHHHHHH-HUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-UHUHHHHHHHHHHH!" I wrapped my arms around Tarzan's neck and we both shared true love's kiss. Like in all stories, every happy ending is a new beginning.

**The End**

* * *

**That's the end of the story! How was that one? I thought of doing a good ending with a wedding and a little preview of a possible story that follows into Lion King II: Simba's Pride. The song used for the wedding is "So Right" by Emmy Rossum. I don't own the song or the characters, but my OCs; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this story has gone so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**I thought of posting this now because tomorrow's my birthday! Again, look under my DeviantArt gallery for the clothes I made up for Victoria and Jane.**


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE!**

**I finished my this fanfic and I have the story that takes place during Lion King II: Simba's Pride!**

**I just got started on it; it's a crossover between Lion King and Tarzan.**

**If you read my Tarzan fanfic, it takes place after "The Lion King: Through Her Eyes".**

**I hope you guys like what I've written for this story, my first Lion King fanfic, and the upcoming fanfic!**

**The new story's called "The Lion King II: We Are One".**


End file.
